A new place, New friends
by Deepfreeze222
Summary: Light Weight isn't the smartest pony, but he doesn't care (or even know). To get away from his multiple one time jobs in the city, he moves to Ponyville where he meets his best friend's sister, Fluttershy, and her friends, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Takes place in the same universe as 'A new start' (not required to understand). Anthro.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is, technically, my third story. Both of my previous stories had really shitty beginnings. One, the first line was terrible. The other one was the main character describing himself, his situation, and some of his background. So this time, I am just going to go with the clunky and awkward characters-give-you-descriptions-and-it-feels-awkward-and-unnatural way. Like, in a Tv show in the pilot episode, siblings walk up to each other and say 'hey brother' or 'hey sister' and then they don't refer to each other in that manner ever again. I am posting this chapter because I don't want to forget the idea, and I don't want to lose interest in it as I am writing my fourth story (which was going to be, originally, my third), and I am posting it so it doesn't gather digital dust on my desktop. Here is 'A new place, New friends'. This takes place in the same world as 'A new start'. You won't have to have read it to know what is going on, it will just explain minor things. It takes place about six months after the epilogue. I had a few problems in 'A new start' with the calender so I am going to keep a strict timeline. You will most likely always know what day it is, unless I screw up the math (which is a very real possibility, I don't do well with calenders).**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday (August 1st)<strong>

Right now, I was on my way to my best friend, Rain swirler's house. He wanted to talk to me before I left to go to Ponyville. I was going there to find myself a job since being an Earth pony in the big city was not going well for me. I had to keep finding jobs, not being able to do much besides move things around with my strength, and because none of them lasted very long. It was very tiring.

I soon made it to Rain's apartment complex and started climbing the front steps. At the top, I hit the buzzer to his apartment.

"Hello?" I heard his voice come through.

"Rain, it is Light weight." I answered him.

"Oh, Lightweight. Come on up, I'll buzz you in." He said. I heard the buzzer make the noise and knew the door was open for me.

I opened it and started climbing the stairs, my weight making them creak as I walked up them. I made my way to the third floor and knocked on Rain's door.

"When I buzz you in, you don't have to knock, Light." He called to me.

I opened his door and slipped through the doorway, having to duck my head. I closed the door behind me and went over to him. "I am sorry. I just think it is rude." I told him.

When I was right next to him like this, he had to look up like he was looking at the sky. I was a lot taller than him. He would barely come up to my elbow when he was standing straight. It did not help he was short for a stallion.

"You don't have to apologize my dim friend. What you do is what you do." He waved his hand at the couch.

I went over to it and sat down, the springs creaking in the old thing. I did not know why he wanted me to sit here. He did not like it when I did.

"Now Light, we both know you are going to Ponyville tomorrow. I wanted to talk to you about that. You see, my sister lives there and I worry about her a lot. She writes me letters about all the animals she takes care of, but she has also mentioned that she lives near the Everfree forest. A very dangerous forest from what she has told me. I rarely have the time to check up on her, let alone protect her. Since you were going there, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching out for her for me?" He wanted me to take care of his sister? I was very shocked. He did not ask me to ever help him with things.

"I will try my best, Rain. For a friend like you, I would do anything." If my best friend wanted me to protect his sister, then I will protect his sister. It is the least I could do.

"Thank you, Light. I'm glad I can count on you. She looks a lot like me. About the same height, if not a little shorter, long pink hair, and yellow skin like I have. Her name is Fluttershy..."

**Monday**

And that was how I found myself making my way outside of the train, going to the edge of town to look for Fluttershy's house. Rain had said it looked like a hill with a few windows and a door. He said it would probably have a lot of animals near it. It was around mid-afternoon. I checked to make sure I still had my locket, and moved on. But before I could get to the edge, a pink pony came out of no where.

"Hello stranger!" She said.

I liked her, she seemed nice. "Hello." I said back, with a little wave.

"Wow, you are tall! I can barely get my finger to the top of your head. You might be taller than even Big Mac. You're also really green. Dark green hair, light green skin. Even your shirt is green." She said very fast.

"I like it." I told her, happy somepony else seemed to like the color green as much as I did.

"Will you do me a favor?" She asked. I nodded my head, wanting to help my new friend. "Come to Sugarcube corner sometime tonight."

"I will try. I also need a favor." I did not know where Fluttershy's cottage was, and asking this pink pony would help me, I hoped.

She stared at me. I took that as a yes. "Can you tell me where Fluttershy lives?" She seemed to get very happy.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! I know exactly where Fluttershy lives! Follow me." She turned around and started galloping through the street. I tried to hurry up after her, but she was really fast.

I soon started to lose her. "Pink pony!" I called out to her. I did not hear her call back.

"I lost her." I said sadly. I hoped she did not think I pulled a prank on her.

"Yes?" I heard her ask behind me. I turned around to look at her. "I am sorry, you gallop really fast and I can not keep up."

"That's alright. I actually have some things to do, now that I think about it. Just follow this road and then turn left at the next fork in the road. That should take you right to Fluttershy's house. Alright?" She finished giving me the directions.

"Yes, thank you so much for your help. By the way, what is your name?" I wanted to know the name of the mare who had helped me so much.

"My name is Pinkie pie. What is your's?" She asked right back. "Light Weight." I answered. "Nice to meet you Light weight, don't forget about tonight."

"I will not..." I started before she galloped off, back into town. "I like her." I said to myself.

I followed Pinkie Pie's directions and saw what looked like the house Rain had described. I walked up to the door and knocked. The house seemed pretty small, so I did not know if I would fit into it.

"I'm coming. One second please." I heard somepony say behind the door. It sounded really quiet. Like she was whispering.

I took a step backwards since I did not think she could see my face when I was next to the door.

Soon, I heard a little creak and an eye was in the peephole. I thought I heard an eep on the other side.

I heard the door open and I saw a face in the crack.

"Uh...He...hell..hello?" She said, stuttering.

"Hello. My name is Light weight. Your brother wanted me to check on you when I got here. Did he say anything to you about me?" Her face seemed to be shaking. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I...I am alright... thank you. My brother did mention you in his last letter. Would you like to come in?" She asked as she opened the door some more.

I could see her whole body shaking. Was she afraid of me? Rain did not mention this.

"I do not think you want me in your home." I told her. I did not want to scare her anymore. It made me feel very bad. I turned around to leave her in peace.

"No wait." She sounded like she had spoken like a normal pony then.

I turned back to look at her. "Do you need me to do something?" I asked her.

"No... but I shouldn't turn you away. My brother sent you to check up on me. If he likes you and trusts you, I should too." She opened the door all the way. I had to duck my whole head and shoulders to get through, but the inside of the house was very roomy. I could stand up straight and not look down.

She looked like she wanted to run away. I do not think she liked me in her house. I probably looked scary to her, being very tall and, as Rain described me, bulky. She was shorter than Rain was, also barely coming up to my elbow.

"I do not want to scare you Fluttershy. It makes me feel bad. I should leave." I did not want to sound as sad as I did. I started walking to the door. Before I got there, I felt a hand on mine.

"Please don't...go..." She tried to say something, but feinted.

"Oh Celestia!" I dropped my bags and picked her up.

"What do I do?!" I asked myself. I did not like this feeling in my stomach that I was having right now. It made me scared and want to hurry and try to do what I was trying to do.

I looked outside for anypony to help me. I did not know where the hospital was in Ponyville. I took her upstairs. I started opening doors to find her room. The third door I tried, had a bed in it. I went inside and put her on it.

"What do I do? What do I do?" I asked myself again. The feeling was getting worse and worse.

"Hello! Fluttershy!" I heard somepony downstairs. "Help!" I said as loud as I could.

I could hear their hooves on the stairs as they hurried up here. A rainbow maned mare came through the door a second later. "Help me! I do not know what to do!" I begged them as I pointed to Fluttershy. I could feel tears running down my face and the feeling in my stomach was making me sick.

"What did you do to her?!" She yelled at me.

"I do not know!" I told her.

"What happened Rainbow Dash?!" I heard another mare call from downstairs. Their voice was really weird, it sounded very different.

"Somepony is up here, Rarity!" The Rainbow mare called down. I heard the other mare come up the stairs. She flew into the room and right past me to Fluttershy. "What happened?" She asked me.

"I.. I was leaving and-and-and-" I tried to get out. "Calm down, everything will be fine." She said. "And she grabbed my arm, and then she just fell! I do not know what to do!" My knees buckled and I landed on the floor with a loud bang. "I am sorry. I did not mean to do this. I failed Rain." I said as tears poured down my face.

"It's alright stallion. She just feinted. She will be fine in a couple of minutes." The white one told me.

"No, she was scared of me. I should not have let her invite me in. She did not want me here. I could see it on her face." I told her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Look at me." I heard the white one say. I did not want to. I felt her hand on my chin. She pulled my head so I looked at her. She had a smile on her face. "Fluttershy will be alright, darling. She just feinted from shock. You didn't do anything to harm her." She said to me.

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head. "Definitely." I wiped away the tears, starting to calm down. I slowly stood back up. "I should leave. You are her friends?"

"We are." The rainbow maned one said. "Can you tell her I am sorry. I will stay away from her." I told them.

"Why were you here in the first place?" The rainbow maned one asked.

"Her brother asked me to check on her." I said.

"You're Light Weight?" The white one asked. I nodded.

"My, you certainly are a big stallion." She pointed out. "Yes, I am. It scares ponies." I looked down, ashamed of my size.

"Oh darling, it's nothing to feel bad about. I bet Big Macintosh would love to have some help plowing the fields and Applejack bucking the apples. Do you have a job yet?" The white one tried to comfort me. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I do not. I came to Ponyville to find a job. Hoofington does not have any use for a pony like me." I explained to her.

"Well then it's a good thing you came here. Many ponies around Ponyville could use your strength to help them. I for one, need help moving some things up from my basement to the second floor."

"Are you sure you want my help?" I asked her. I did not do well with fragile things. I was always scared I would drop them, and then I would by accident. It happened almost everytime.

"Of course, darling. A big, strong stallion like you helping me. It should only take an hour. Do you have a place to go for the meantime?" She was staring at me. It made me feel wierd.

"Rarity? Is that you?" We heard a quiet voice come from the bed.

"Oh Fluttershy, you're awake. We are so happy to see you've recovered." Rarity might as well screamed.

When she looked at me she seemed like she wanted to feint again. It made me sad that she was very scared of me. I started walking towards the door.

"Wait." I heard Fluttershy say. I did not listen to her. I could see she was very afraid of me.

"She said wait, Light Weight." The rainbow maned pegasus said.

"I know." I told her. "She is very scared of me. I do not want her to be like this in her own home. It is rude of me." I continued out the door. I walked down the hallway and down the steps. I was at the door when I felt a hand on my arm.

I looked behind me to see Fluttershy and the other two mares. "I should leave." I repeated myself. Why would they not let me leave?

"No, Light Weight. I want you to stay." Fluttershy said.

"Why?" I was very confused.

"Because she is like this with everypony when she first meets them." The rainbow maned mare said.

"I want to get to know you, Light. You seem like a very nice stallion. I also want to know how I got to the guest bedroom when my room was closer to the stairs." Fluttershy led me to the couch and sat me down. The white mare sat down next to me. The rainbow maned mare sat in the chair. Fluttershy went into the kitchen.

"What is she doing?" I asked them.

"Probably making us tea." The rainbow maned mare answered.

"I am sorry. I do not know your names." I noticed.

"My name is Rarity. My friend over here is Rainbow Dash." Rarity explained.

"Fastest flier in Equestria." She said with a smile.

"You're the fastest flier in Equestria?!" I couldn't believe it! How was I lucky enough to meet the fastest flier in Equestria.

"Wanna see some of my moves some time?" She asked me.

"I think that would be amazing!" I told her. I realized I was leaning forward in the seat and leaned back on the couch.

"I am a fashionista." Rarity said. She sounded very proud of what she did, just like Rainbow Dash.

"What is a fashionista?" I asked her. She seemed to pop like a ball after I said that. Rainbow Dash looked like she was turning purple from laughter.

"I make fashionable garments for the elite of the elite!" She said, with some of her pride still left.

"Fashionable garments?" I asked her. I could not follow what she was saying. She did not seem to want to talk anymore. Rainbow Dash settled down a few minutes later.

"By fashionable garments, she means fancy clothes for snobby ponies." She told me.

Rarity gave her a look. "Why did you not say that in the first place?" I asked her.

"Let's just drop the subject." She said with a wave of her hand. "Alright."

Fluttershy came in with a tray with some cups and a pitcher with a bag in it.

"Why is there a bag in that pitcher?" I asked her.

"It's for the tea. Without it, it would just be hot water." She explained.

She poured three cups then sat down in the other chair. "Why only three?"

"Because Rainbow Dash hates tea." Rarity said. She sounded angry with Rainbow Dash.

Rarity and Fluttershy picked up their cups and started drinking. "Aren't you going to drink any, Light?" Rarity asked. "I will try it. I have never had tea before."

I grabbed the cup, which felt really, really tiny in my hands, and tried to drink from it. I was only able to get two sips before it was almost gone.

"Tea is delicious!" I told them. I wanted more.

"May I have some more?" I asked Fluttershy. "Of course you can, Light."

I leaned forward to grab the pitcher. Picking it up, I moved it over my cup. I started pouring but it went in too fast. It spilled over really fast. The feeling in my stomach came back and I accidentally dropped the pitcher. I stood up to try and clean it up, but Fluttershy had moved the table closer and I could not move forward. I took one step and I fell forwards, crushing the table and all that was on it.

"Oh Celestia! Light are you okay?" I heard Fluttershy ask. I could also hear Rainbow Dash laughing and Rarity mumbling 'Oh dear'.

"I am alright, Fluttershy." I tried getting back up but I could feel pieces of the cups and pitcher underneath me. I slowly stood up but felt something hurting my leg.

Before I could look down, I heard the girls gasp. I looked down to see a large piece of glass sticking in my leg.

"Oh my Celesta! Light, we have to get that out of your leg. Sit down on the couch." Fluttershy told me. I had never heard speak like this until now.

I could feel the blood pouring into my pants. "I do not want to get blood on your nice couch, Fluttershy."

"Where did you get this stallion Fluttershy? He is amazing!" Rainbow said, holding back a laugh.

"Light, sit on the couch." Fluttershy demanded. She was scaring me now. I slowly sat back down on the couch.

Rarity used her magic to pick up all the shards of glass and table and put them outside in a bin. While she was doing that, Fluttershy was looking for a first aid.

She came back and started working on my leg. She slowly slid the piece of glass out. It hurt a lot but I did not cry. She cleaned it with some stuff that really hurt and then put bandages on it.

"So you don't even shed a tear when you have a shard of glass in you, and get it patched up. But you bawl like a foal when you thought you hurt Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked me.

"You cried when I feinted?" Fluttershy asked as she was finishing with the bandage.

"You should have seen him, Fluttershy. He was bawling his eyes out and panicking like he had just robbed the royal palace and the guards were at his door." She explained.

"All that over me?" She asked. She seemed to be very surprised.

"Of course. You are special to Rain. That makes you special to me." I told her. She looked at me with a smile but Rainbow made a puking sound.

"What is wrong Rainbow? Are you sick?" I asked, concerned for her.

"Just ignore her, Light." Rarity said as she sat down. "Why? She is sick." I asked her. Did she not care for her friend.

"It was a joke, Light. I am fine." She said. "You should not joke about being sick. It is a very serious thing." I told her. She just stared at me.

"Is he for real right now?" She asked Fluttershy.

"Rain did mention that Light was a little...different, from an average pony." She said. What did she mean by that? How was I different?

"Different-" I started, but Rarity started talking.

"That doesn't matter to me. I like him all the same." She wrapped her arms around mine.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked her. It felt wierd. She did not answer me and let go. I decided to forget about it.

"So Light, where are you staying tonight?" Fluttershy asked me after we all got comfortable again.

"I was going to stay at a hotel. Could you tell me where the nearest one is?" I asked her. I had not seen one yet.

"I'm sorry, Light. Ponyville isn't a place where ponies like to visit. Most of them have family or friends to stay with, so we don't have anything like a hotel." She explained to me.

"Oh." I said sadly. "I guess I will just have to find a place to sleep outside. I am glad I brought my sleeping bag with me. I just hope I find somewhere to stay before the rest of my things arrive next week. Do you have an apartment in Ponyville I could rent out?" I asked them.

"Sorry, we don't really have anything like that here. Apartments, hotels, inns, all of that stuff would never make it here. We only had one Inn, but that went out of business sometime last year." Fluttershy said.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself. I put my head in my hands, I had not thought this through at all. I would have to move back to hoofington and stay with my sister until I earned enough extra bits to buy a house here, which would never happen with the jobs I got.

"You... c-could..stay with m-me." I heard Fluttershy whisper. I noticed this was the first time I heard her stutter in a while.

"I would not want to be a burden. I do not even have a job, and you seem to do just fine by yourself." I told her. To be truthful, I did not believe it was my place to stay with my best friend's sister.

"You wouldn't be a burden. You could help me around the house. I have a lot of chores I have to do every day and some of the things I have to carry are really heavy." She said, trying to get me to stay.

"I still do not think it is a good idea." I said, my head still in my hands.

I felt her place a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine, Light. You and I can go look for a job for you to do, tomorrow. Stay at least one night, please." I looked up at her and saw a smile on her face.

"Okay, one night." I told her. "I still have to pay you back for destroying your table and cups and pitcher." I said, remembering the fall. I could not leave yet, not with a debt.

"That's fine, you don't have to worry about-" She started. I stood up. "No. I will pay you back. I will not leave until that debt is repaid in full." I told her. She smiled at this. "Alright, if you say so." She said it weird, like she was mocking me. I did not think she would do that, so I decided to forget it.

I looked out the window and saw the sun setting. "Fluttershy, I like to go to bed when the sun goes down. Is it alright if you show me to your guest bedroom?" I asked her. I did not like staying up when the moon was out. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"You go to bed this early? What are you a foal?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow dash!" Rarity yelled at her.

"What, I was just asking a question." She said, with her arms out like a bird.

"The moon makes me uncomfortable." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I do not know." I told her. It always did.

"Sure, Light. Follow me." Fluttershy said. I went over and picked up my two duffel bags with my bare essentials and extra pairs of clothes. I felt like I had forgotten something. I checked for my locket, which was still there under my shirt. I could not put my finger on it, but something was wrong.

Fluttershy led me up the stairs and to the room where I had taken her to. I set my stuff down by the bed and took my shirt off, ready to head to bed after a long day.

"What are you doing?" Fluttershy asked. She sounded worried.

I turned toward her after I pulled my shirt off. "I am getting ready for bed." I answered.

"Oh." Her face turned red.

"Fluttershy, are you getting a fever? Your face is turning red." I walked up to her and put my hand on her head. "I do not feel anything. That is weird." I took my hand off of her forehead.

"I'm fine Light, thank you. I will see you in the morning." She was about to turn around and leave but she saw something.

"Is that a locket?" She asked, pointing to my locket.

"Yes. It was my mother's. When I moved out, she gave it to me to remember her by. I keep it on all the time. Unless I am in the shower." I explained.

"It's beautiful. May I?" She asked. I nodded. It was beautiful. It was a silver oval with my mother's cutiemark engraved on it, a rose with a sun inside of the bud. It always reminded me of my mother. Even when I could not see her face in my memories.

She let go after looking at it for a long time. "Goodnight, Light." She said. "Good night, Fluttershy." I called after her. I turned around and took off my pants as well. I climbed under the covers for a long night of peaceful sleep. I would get my life here started tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In 'A new start' I made a joke about the body styles of the mares. The base, and average, is a C-cup (sexist but I don't really care. It holds more importance in 'A new start' anyways. All of this does) and all three races of pony's mares had a different attribute that was enhanced by the growing magic of their race. For Earth ponies, it was the butt (farmwork, plowing, kicking, can all be made easier with a bigger stronger butt(if you don't think that, then you don't know jackshit about human anatomy)). For Pegasus, it was a sleaker body (more aerodynamic). And for unicorns, it was breasts (it was all that was left. I didn't feel like making them look like brain from pinky and the brain). The larger they were, the better they were at their races magical attribute ie. strength, magic, or flying. For reference, (cause some people are wierd that way) let's make Fluttershy a D, Rarity a D, and Dash a B (I also just really like pushing feminazi buttons (nothing against equality)). Again, all for reference. I am writing Light Weight a certain way (most of you have probably already noticed) and the narrative is in his perspective, so the descriptions will be, 99% of the time, the way he see's something. The way I have made him, doesn't allow me to use my full vocabulary so sorry if there isn't much detail in the describing details. Personally, I don't know anyone just like Light Weight (I know people like him, just not equal to him) so I don't know exactly what goes on in someone's head when they are like him; but I do have a general idea, so I will stick with that. Unlike my other two stories, there is no greater goal. This is a romance story, so expect something along the lines of that. Keeping that in mind, I have no idea how long this could, or should, be. It could be 50 chapters, or it could be 10. I don't know. Just stick with me. I don't know whether or not I will continue with this story right away or if I will delve into my fourth story after I am done with the first arc of my first (which will be within the next two or three chapters). I was only halfway through the first arc when I posted the first chapter for my second story, and I just started writing that and finished it a few weeks ago. So, it could go either way. I need to end this. See ya on the flip side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday (August 3rd)**

I woke up early in the morning since I was used to it in the city.

I put my clothes on and walked downstairs to see Fluttershy already up. The floorboards creaked when I was walking to her, so she heard me coming and looked at me. When she saw me, she gave me a smile.

"You're are up early, Light." She said.

I nodded. "I had to get up this early to do my jobs in the city. Why are you up so early?" I asked her.

"I actually slept in this morning. I get up earlier all the time to feed the animals I take care of." She told me.

"Is there any thing I can do to help?" I asked her. She looked a little sad.

"Oh no. I can't ask that of you. You just got here. What would you like for breakfast?" She asked me. Why did she change the subject like that?

"I would like to help Fluttershy." I told her.

She looked at me, up and down. She sighed. "Alright, I need some bags of feed carried out to the chicken coop. They're very heavy so be careful. They are at the back door, and you should be able to see the coop from the window." She said.

I nodded and went to the back door. I found the bags and picked both of them up. Carrying them on my shoulders.

I tried opening the door but I could not. I was about to put one of the bags down but Fluttershy saw me.

"Oh my, Light. Aren't those heavy? Here, let me get the door." She said. She went over to the door and opened it for me. She stepped outside to hold it open. I noticed she was wearing a pretty, long green skirt and yellow shirt.

"No, they are not. I am strong. You look pretty today." I told her. Her face turned red again and I heard her whisper a thank you.

"Are you okay? Your face is red just like it was last night." I told her.

"I'm fine, Light. Thank you for your concern." She smiled at me. I walked out of the house and to the coop. I put the bags down by the little ramp and made my way back to the house.

I walked in and saw Fluttershy cleaning. She had gotten down from a step ladder and was dragging it along the floor.

"Why do you not just fly?" I asked her.

"I don't want to knock anything over with my wings." She answered.

"Here, let me help you move it." I said. She nodded and I picked it up. I must have pulled too hard since the top of it came off.

"I am so sorry, Fluttershy!" I called to her. I felt really bad about breaking her stool.

"It's alright, Light. I can place an order for one at the woodshop and have it by next week." She seemed sad. She looked up at tops of her shelves and sighed. I had an idea that I thought would help her.

I stooped down and grabbed her thighs and, placing my hand on her stomach, lifted her up.

She made a sound like a scared bird and grabbed on to my head. I could not see because of this. Something soft was against my face and something was poking me in the neck. I guessed it was her feather duster.

"Fluttershy?" I said through the soft thing.

"What are you doing, Light?" She asked me. She sounded scared.

"I thought this would help you reach the top shelves." I answered.

Slowly, the thing that was against my eyes, moved away. I was looking at her chest and she quickly turned it away from me when she noticed me looking. She seemed to not like me looking there. I promised myself that I would not look there any more.

"Do you want me to put you down?" I asked.

She shook her head. She pointed over to where she was taking the stool. "Can you bring me over there?" I nodded and slowly walked over.

She turned her head to get a better look, putting her hair in my face. I started spitting it out of my mouth. Her hair smelled very nice, but it tasted very bad.

"I'm sorry, Light." She pulled her hair over her other shoulder. "Can you get me a little bit higher?"

"I can try." I answered. I shifted my hand from her stomach to her legs and pushed up. She came out of my arms for a second and I grabbed her and steadied her. She made the same bird sound and grabbed onto my head, putting it into her stomach this time.

I felt her butt past my shoulder, and shifted so she could sit on it. She soon took her arms off of my head.

"That-that's better, thank you." She seemed to be tired.

"Are you alright?" She seemed to be very sickly. Rain never said anything about this.

"Yes, just a little surprised." She answered.

"Can you reach?" I looked up at her and noticed I was looking at her chest again. I looked away as soon as I could, choosing to stare at the floor around my hooves.

"Yes, thank you. Why are you looking at your hooves?" She asked.

"If I do not, I will look at your chest by accident. You do not like me looking there." I explained to her.

I could feel a shiver run up her spine. Was she mad at me? "Are you mad at me?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not mad. Thank you for respecting my wishes not to be oggled." She finally answered.

"Oggled?" I asked her. I had never heard that word before.

"It um... means to l-l-look at a m-mare in a p-per-perverse way." She stuttered. She seemed to not like talking about this. I remembered somepony call Rain perverse before, but I could not remember why.

"Perverse?" I asked her. I did not want to make her keep talking about this, but I wanted to make sure I did not 'oggle' her.

"Se-se-...sexually." She said quickly. I had heard that word before, but did not know what it meant. The teachers and ponies talked about it a lot in school, but I was never told anything about it; just that it was bad.

I now kept my eyes on my hooves. After a few minutes, I looked up to see what she was doing. She then turned and started dusting. I found myself looking at her chest by accident and I quickly put my head back down.

"I was not doing anything!" I said accidentally.

"Light, it is alright to look at me. Please, just don't stare at my chest." I felt her put her hand on my head.

"I will try as hard as I can." I told her as I looked up to see her smiling at me.

"I believe you. Now let's finish dusting. I have a lot of other chores I need to get to today." She said. I nodded and we started making our way through the house, dusting the high shelves.

After a half hour, we were done with dusting. I begged Fluttershy to let me help her. She said yes after many tries and we worked for three hours on her chores. We also got many of tomorrow's chores done as well. We would have tomorrow almost free for me and her to go into town.

After we were done, I sat on the couch. How she did this every day, I could not understand.

"It's about one, would you like some lunch, Light?" She asked me. I nodded and she went into the kitchen.

She came out a few minutes later with a lot of sandwhiches. She set them between us on the couch since her table was still broken.

"Thank you, Fluttershy." I said before I ate one. After it, I ate another and another.

Fluttershy only had one and told me to eat the rest. I did not want to argue, so I did.

"You make very good sandwhiches. My sister is very bad at cooking so I do not get to eat much food like this." I told her.

"I'm glad you liked them. Are you close with your sister?" She asked me.

"I am very close with my sister. I would spend lunch and dinner with her every day. It was very fun and I miss it already." I told her. I frowned at not being able to see her till I was set up here.

Fluttershy put a hand on my arm. "I'm sure you will see her again soon." She said with a smile.

"I hope you are right... Rain never said much about you. Are you two close at all?" I asked her.

"Well...you see... Rain isn't the easiest to be around." She had a weird look on her face. "He can get extremely over-protective to the point where he isn't himself. He also treats me like I'm a little girl. I love my brother, but our personalities don't work well together." She explained.

"Oh." I was sad to here that Fluttershy did not like her brother too much. But it made me glad that I was so close with my sister.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Who could that be?" Fluttershy asked as she stood up. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. "Pinkie?" She said to herself.

She opened the door. "Where is he?!" I heard somepony scream. Fluttershy seemed to sink into herself.

"Do you mean Light, Pinkie?" She whispered.

"Yes!" Pinkie said. Fluttershy just nodded.

Pinkie came into the house. I noticed that she looked familiar.

"You." She pointed at me. "Party. Now." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my hooves. She was extra strong to be able to do that. She pulled me to the door and outside, making me hit my head on the doorframe.

"Pinkie, what are you talking about?" Fluttershy tried to stop her friend.

"He said he would be at my party for him last night and he never came." Pinkie explained.

"Oh, I am sorry. I forgot about that." I apologized. She seemed to calm down a little.

"Pinkie, some things happened last night and we were all caught in the moment. It was my fault he couldn't come." Fluttershy tried to take the blame. Before I could say something, Pinkie did.

"Oh my little birdie is growing up. Now tell me-" She got really close to Fluttershy and whispered into her ear something that I could not hear.

Fluttershy backed away from her quickly. She was so red she looked like she was about to pop.

"Oh, that's too bad. Celestia knows you need it Fluttershy. Remember when Twilight did it for the first time? She glowed brighter than the sun! Not to mention, Light here isn't a bad stall-"

"Pinkie please!" Fluttershy tried to yell, but it did not sound very loud.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"Nothing, Light." Fluttershy said quickly. She looked at Pinkie with a mad face. Pinkie did not say anything else about it.

"Well come on, let's go to the party I planned! I set up a new one for today." Pinkie said with happiness.

"Alright. I like parties. The mares are always so nice to me." I told them. Fluttershy seemed to pale a little bit.

"Maybe you should stay home Fluttershy. You have been looking sick almost all day. First you were red, now you look like you are about to pass out." I told her. I did not think a party would be good for her health.

"I'm fine, Light." She said, but she sounded really angry. I was too scared to ask about it. I had annoyed her enough today. I think she might want some time away from me. I will make sure she does not see me during the party.

"Then let's go!" Pinkie said, jumping along the path leading to the town.

It took us a few minutes but we came to the party. We walked in and everypony yelled surprise.

"Hello everypony!" I yelled as I waved.

As soon as everypony calmed down, I snuck away from Fluttershy and Pinkie.

I went over to the food table and grabbed a plate. I filled it with some tiny sausages and cheese. I also filled a cup with some punch from a bowl.

I looked around for a place to sit and saw a row of chairs along a wall. I went over to them and sat down. I started enjoying my food and drink. When I was halfway done, a mare came over and sat down next to me.

"Hello stallion. You're the new one right?" She asked me. I had some cheese in my mouth so I nodded.

"My my, you are a big one. Do you want to have some fun?" She asked me. I nodded my head as fast as I could. I was always ready to have fun. I swallowed my food so I could ask a question.

"What game will we be playing?" I asked her.

"You're a bold one, aren't you? We can play any game you want, just wait till we get back to my place." She answered.

I was confused. Why did she want me to come home with her? Other mares had asked me the same thing but my sister or Rain always stopped them. I never learned why they wanted me to come to their houses.

I did not ask my question. She grabbed my hand and she started pulling me through the crowd.

We got to the front door before somepony grabbed my other hand, making me spill my plate. I looked down at it with a frown and then at the other pony who had grabbed me in a very strong grip.

It was Rarity.

"Hello Rarity." I said. I looked back down at my spilled food. I pulled both of my hands away from the mares and started cleaning up the mess.

"Belle." The mare said.

"Rosebush." Rarity said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rosebush asked Rarity. She sounded angry. I was still picking up the cheese and sausage.

"I'm stopping Light from making a mistake." Rarity said.

I looked up at her. "We were just going to play a game, Rarity." I told her. She just patted my head.

"Well, now you are going to play a game with Applejack and I." Rarity said as she looked at Rosebush.

"But I said I would play a game with Rosebush. It would be impolite of me to back out now." I explained to her.

I saw Rosebush cross her arms and smile at Rarity, but it seemed to be smaller than a regular smile.

"See Belle, he wants to play with me." Rosebush said. I was done picking up the spilled food. I walked over to a trash can and put it in. I walked back to the mares.

"Well, he isn't. Come on Light, you shouldn't talk to trash like this." Rarity told me.

"That is not nice, Rarity." I told her with a frown.

"Light, I am trying to help you." She said in a whisper.

"Why do I need help?" I asked her.

"Fine, if you want to sleep with this trash that's fine by me." Rarity threw up her arms.

"Sleeping? That is not fun. Sleeping with another pony sounds uncomfortable." I said to myself. I did not think the mares heard it, but they did.

Rarity smiled and Rosebush looked like she was about to puke. "What is wrong with him?" Rosebush asked Rarity.

"There is nothing wrong with me." I told her. She was being rude. I did not like rude.

"He is a little slow. I don't think he even knows what you wanted to do with him." Rarity answered. Why did everypony think there was something wrong with me?

Rosebush seemed to get happy at this. "Oh. Well then why don't I show him?" She asked Rarity. Before Rarity said anything, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

She pulled me around a corner and into an alleyway that was right next to the cupcake building.

We saw Rarity run out of the building. Rosebush whispered something and then led me down the alleyway. We came out on the otherside and she started walking to her house.

It did not take us long to get there. She opened the door and almost pushed me inside.

"Oh, I am so ready for this." Rosebush said. She sounded very excited.

She closed and locked the door behind her.

She turned around to look at me. I saw her eyes go from my head to my hooves, many times.

She walked over to me and put her arms around my neck as best she could. She smelled different than before.

"Come on, show me what you got." She said.

"Show you what?" I asked. This was confusing. Where were the games? Why was she hugging me?

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to take the lead."

She reached down and grabbed my hand. She brought it up and put it on her chest.

"Now, doesn't it feel nice and soft." She asked me. I tried taking my hand off but she would not let me. Maybe if I answered, she would.

"Yes, it feels soft." I told her. She smiled.

"Aren't they big?" She asked. Something was happening in my shorts. Something that only happened in the mornings. My sister saw it once and did not like it. She did not like it so much, she was almost sick.

I turned away from her to try and hide it. She gave me a weird look, then looked at my shorts.

"Ooh, somepony is anxious." She said. "Here, let me help." She reached out with her other hand and grabbed it. I did not want her touching it.

"Stop." I told her. She did not listen. Her eyes looked like they did not see anything but my shorts.

"Please. Stop." I begged her. She was just making it worse. The more she touched it, the bigger it got and the weirder it felt.

I was starting to get the same feeling as when Fluttershy feinted. After a few more minutes, I could not take it anymore. I grabbed her hand and tore it off. I threw her onto the couch and ran to the door. I unlocked it as fast as I could, and galloped away as fast as I could.

I galloped to Fluttershy's cottage and opened the door and went inside. I closed it behind me and fell back against the door.

I felt like crying but I did not know why. My mother had always told me to let it out, so I did.

"Light? Is that you?" I heard somepony say. I looked up to see Fluttershy coming out of the kitchen. Her eyes were red like she had been crying.

She looked at my face and then my shorts. She gasped and I looked down.

I was so scared to see that whatever the mare had did, had not gone away. I closed my legs in embarrassment.

Fluttershy walked over to me and sat down. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"What happened, Light?" She asked in a nice voice.

"I do not want to talk about it." I told her. I felt really bad inside. I did not want to see that mare ever again. I could still feel the thing between my legs. It was very uncomfortable and starting to hurt.

"Did she...did she do things to you?" Fluttershy asked. She sounded like she wanted to stutter but was trying hard not to.

I did not want to talk about this with Fluttershy. I just wanted to be alone right now.

I got up and galloped up to her guest bedroom and closed the door. I took off my clothes and looked at the thing between my legs. I did not like it. I did not want it. It made ponies feel weird. It also hurt when it was like this too long. I did not know how to get rid of it either.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Light, I think it would be a good idea for you to talk about this." I heard Fluttershy say behind the door. She did not understand! I walked over to the door and opened it.

"I do not want to talk about it! Please, I just want to be alone. It hurts and I can not do anything but wait." I told her. She looked down and saw the evil thing. She sagged and then fell. I caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Fluttershy?!" Today was a terrible day!

It looked like she had feinted. I picked her up and brought her to her room. I placed her down and then went back to mine.

I looked down to see the evil thing had gone back to its original size.

"I hate you." I told it. I put my clothes back on so no pony else could see it. I felt bad for making Fluttershy feint again.

I went into her room and sat down on the floor by the bed and waited.

About a half hour later, I heard Fluttershy.

"Is anypony there?" She asked. I did not understand why I did not want to tell her I was here.

"Light is here." I answered.

"Light? What happ-" She stopped.

"Are you alright? Is it better now?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. I did not want to talk about this.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Why would she not let this go.

"She did things that I do not want to talk about." I told her.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." She said.

"Ok." I was glad she let it go.

I helped her out of the bed and we went downstairs.

We sat down on the couch and she was really close to me.

"What did she do to you, Light? I want to know. Maybe I can help." She said.

She would not let this go. "Fine. She...she made me touch her chest. When the..._thing_ happened, she started rubbing it, making it worse. I asked her to stop twice, but she would not. I threw her away from me and ran here." I looked away from her, embarrassed.

I felt her hand on my arm. "That's horrible, Light. I'm sorry she did that to you. Why don't I make you something to eat? It's been awhile since lunch and it will be sometime before dinner." She asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, alright. Is there anything you want to do?" She asked.

"I just want to go to bed." I told her.

"Alright. If you need me, I'll be here the rest of the day." She got up. Before she made her way into the kitchen, I remembered something.

"Fluttershy?" I called out.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Why were your eyes red when I walked in? Were you crying?" I asked her.

"Oh uh, that. Yes. I got something in my eyes at the party. I had to come home and wash it out with water." She answered. She sounded nervous.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said quickly.

She turned and walked into the kitchen.

I headed upstairs to escape this terrible day. I went into the bed with all of my clothes on. I had enough of the evil thing for one day. I fell asleep after a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday (August 4th)**

I woke up later than usual. I did not want to get out of bed, so I did not. I just laid on my side, looking at the wall.

I tried going back to sleep, but I could not. I laid in the bed for a very long time.

Soon, Fluttershy came in.

"Light, are you awake?" I heard her whisper.

I did not answer.

I heard her walk over to me. I felt her hand on my head, messing up my mane while she rubbed it. It felt nice.

"Come on Light, it's time to get up. Don't let yesterday bring you down, we have things to do today. Come down and I'll make you some breakfast." I heard her say to me in a nice voice.

"I do not want to do anything today. I feel wrong and embarrassed." I told her.

"Light, has something like that ever happened to you before?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"I think it would be best if you just forgot about it. Move on. Come downstairs with me and I will make you breakfast, alright?" She said.

I was really hungry. "Ok."

"Good. What would you like?" She asked.

"Can I have some eggs?" I turned my head to look at her. She was smiling. I liked it when she smiled.

"Of course. Why don't you get showered up and I'll have it ready by the time you get out, ok?" She said.

I nodded. I saw her walk away. I got out of the bed and grabbed a new set of clothes.

I found the bathroom near the end of the hallway and did my usual morning routine. I would not allow myself to look at the evil thing, hating it for even making me clean it. I had to take off the bandages from the shard of glass. The gash hurt, but it had stopped bleeding. I decided to leave the bandages off. It did look like it was going to scar.

I was done about twenty minutes later. I walked downstairs and found Fluttershy putting my plate filled with scrambled eggs on the table.

When I walked in, she smiled at me. She went back and made her own plate.

"Thank you." I told her as I sat down.

She nodded and took her seat.

We ate in silence for a while. We finished around the same time and she washed our dishes.

"So what would you like to do first today? I have to pick up some groceries from the market, I have to set some orders for new furniture, and we have to find you a job." She told me as we were getting ready to leave. It looked to be almost noon.

"I think we should find me a job first. That way, we are free to do the other things without worrying." I answered.

"Alright. I have a few ideas for you. We could go to the spa that's owned by aloe and lotus. I hear they need some muscle to help move things around. They alone aren't cutting it anymore. We could also try my friend Applejack's. She owns a farm and her brother could always use more help plowing the fields and maintaining the crops. A third option would be Clockworks. The main building is here in town and they are supposedly looking for muscle in either security, or the loading dock." She explained all of her ideas as we started down the path to town

"I do not think I would do well in a loading dock, and I do not like hurting others. I have never worked on a farm before, either. So I think we should go to the Spa." I told her.

"Alright. I know the way there since Rarity and I go there almost every week." She said.

I followed her through the town. It took us about a half hour, but we soon made it to the Spa.

I opened the door for Fluttershy and walked in after her. The place was average size. I had to duck my head a little to get in and I would not be able to jump very high without hitting my head.

We walked up to the main desk where a mare with blue skin and a pink mane was waiting.

"Hello, Fluttershy. The usual?" She asked.

"No thank you, not today Lotus. I was actually here to see if you needed some help. My friend here is looking for a job." She gestured to me.

"Hello." I waved at her. She looked at me, up and down. "I think he will do." She said.

"Come in tomorrow around eleven and we can see how you do, alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Good. Would you like anything else?" She asked with a smile. She seemed really nice. I liked her.

"Not today, Lotus. Have a good evening." Fluttershy answered.

"You too, Fluttershy. And you..." She stopped. I noticed she did not know my name.

"Light Weight." I told her.

"Have a nice evening, Light Weight." I nodded and we finished our goodbyes.

"The woodworkers shop is closest, so let's go there." Fluttershy suggested. I nodded and followed her.

It took as a half hour to find the shop and order the new furniture. Fluttershy would have to wait to buy a new tea set. I still felt very bad about it.

We were now on our way to pick up some flowers to put in a vase on the kitchen table. The old ones were almost dead.

As we walked, I saw the flower stand. I did not like who was behind it. Before I could stop myself, I stopped. I was very scared.

Fluttershy noticed. "Light, are you okay?" She asked before she looked at me. When she looked at my face, she got really worried. "Light, what's wrong?" She asked.

I could see her out of the corner of my eye. All I could do was stare at the mare in the stall.

I felt Fluttershy's hand on my cheek. "Light, look at me." She pulled my head down, but softly, till I was looking at her.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to feint." She asked.

It took me a few seconds to speak. "It is her." I whispered to her by accident. I did not want to sound so quiet.

Fluttershy understood. "Which stall is she working?" She asked.

"The flower stall." I could not get my voice any louder.

"Alright, we don't have to go there today. We can go some other time. Let's just finish our groceries and we can go-"

"Hey! Stallion!" That voice scared me so much, I almost feinted. The feeling I had when Fluttershy feinted, was back. It was also very, very bad. The only thing keeping me from running, was Fluttershy. I could not leave her.

Fluttershy turned around and watched as Rosebush walked towards us. She looked very angry.

She pushed past Fluttershy and to me. I started to back up but she would not stop coming to me. I hit a wall and she stood up into my face.

"We are going to finish what we started yesterday. Do you hear me?" She asked. She sounded very angry.

"I do not-" I started.

"'I do not' what?" She asked. I felt dizzy.

"Ex-excuse m-me." I heard Fluttershy say.

Rosebush turned around.

"What do you want Fluttershy?" She asked.

"I w-would-d like i-it if you l-l-left Light a-alone." She stuttered. She said please very quietly after.

"No. He left me low and wet yesterday. I want _satisfaction._" She turned around to face me.

"You, stallion, are mine for the night. I will rock your world." After she said this, she grabbed the evil thing in my shorts and began to rub it.

"No!" I yelled. I pushed her back really hard and started galloping away. I could feel tears running down my face.

I ran and ran until I found a forest. I went inside to escape from Rosebush. I ran for a short time. I found an opening and sat down. I cried and cried. Scared of the mare and what she wanted to do. I did not like these feelings. Soon, the sun started setting.

It got dark really fast.

After a little while, I heard somepony scream.

I was on my hooves before I knew what I was doing.

I galloped through the forest. I kept hearing the scream, following it.

I found who was making the calls.

"Fluttershy!" I yelled to her.

There was some weird beast in front of her. It turned towards me when it heard my voice.

It growled at me like a crazy dog. It looked like one too, only made out of wood.

"Light." I heard Fluttershy whisper. She sounded very scared.

The creature jumped at me.

I brought my arms up in front of my face. I felt it land on me and I stumbled backwards. Something came out of nowhere behind me, and I fell onto my back.

I could feel the creature gnawing on my arm, and it hurt really badly. It felt hot and sticky there too.

I also felt something bite into my wound on my leg. I howled in pain.

I thrusted my arms upward and the dog went flying into the air.

I sat up and was immediately met with another one snarling in my face. I held it back with my arms.

I glanced over at Fluttershy. She was holding the other one back with her arms.

Something inside me made its move. I pushed off the wolf and sprinted at the one on Fluttershy. I tackled it, sending us both into a roll. It started clawing and biting me. I stood up on instinct and the other one leaped on my back.

Out of nowhere, a third leaped on to my shoulder and a forth followed its example on my other shoulder.

I could feel all of them snapping and biting and clawing at anything and everything they could get ahold of.

Suddenly, as if nothing had happened. They leaped off.

I was barely able to stand. I could feel something hot and sticky covering my whole body and I felt very dizzy.

The dogs looked at me with anger in their eyes, and sprinted off into the forest.

I felt myself fall backwards. I hit a tree and slide down it.

I could only see red in my left eye and I could barely move. It hurt so much.

"Light?" I heard Fluttershy say. She sounded like she was crying.

"Must...protect...Fluttershy." I said by accident.

She moved to where I could see her. She had a large cut on her arm and bruises.

"I failed." I felt tears run down my cheeks. My left eye started to get better.

Fluttershy rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Light, can you walk?" She asked. I think I could. I nodded.

She helped me to stand up. She wrapped an arm around me. I put some of my weight on her.

"I failed...I failed...I failed." I kept saying. I could not believe I failed Rain. I felt like I wanted to die. Fluttershy did not need somepony who failed her.

"What did you fail, Light?" Fluttershy asked. She seemed scared.

"I did not p-protect you." I stuttered. Something sticky was in my mouth. It was hard to talk.

"Yes you did, Light. I would be dead if you hadn't shown up." She said. She sounded angry now.

"Why were you in the forest?" I asked her.

"I came to find you. It took awhile, but I did. Now, stop talking. We need to get you cleaned and bandaged." She said.

She was out there to find me. She got hurt while she was out there. She got hurt because of me.

I let go of her and started limping away. I hurt her. I did not deserve her kindness. I limped as fast as I could, but she was faster.

She ran in front of me. "Light, where are you going? You're hurt really badly. If you don't get help soon, you'll die." She begged.

"I hurt you. I do not deserve kindness." I told her. I had only caused trouble.

"Light, please, I want you to come home. You won't make it to the hospital!" She said. She tried getting me to go to the house.

"I hurt you." I said again.

"No you didn't, Light. The timberwolf did. It happens sometimes. But _you _saved me from getting hurt even more. Light, I want to help you. Come back to the cottage. I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me." She was crying again. It hurt to see her cry.

I turned back towards the house. She let out a sigh and helped me get there.

It took us a long time but we did make it.

"Come over here." She moved me to in front of the couch. She helped me lay down on it. The bites were starting to really hurt. I was also trying very hard not to fall asleep.

"I'll be back in a second with my first aid kit." I nodded and she went upstairs. I noticed she was covered in blood. I messed up her pretty clothes too. I was a monster.

I tried getting up, but I could not find the strength.

She came back down a few seconds later.

She came over to the couch and got on her knees.

"I'm going to lift up your shirt." She said. I nodded.

I could feel her sliding my shirt up. I heard her gasp. I could not see what I looked like.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's...nothing. I'll make you better, Light. Please, don't worry." She said. Her hands were shaking as she went to work. She was also crying but I could not hear her sobbing. I could only see the tears. Why cry for somepony who hurt you?

I did not understand.

Fluttershy told me to not fall asleep. I tried as hard as I could. Soon, she was done with my chest and stomach. She moved down to my legs. She had to take off my shorts as well. I was scared she would see the evil thing, but she did not look at it. I was very happy that she would not get sick because of it.

After a long time. She told me to turn on my side. I did as she asked. I heard another gasp.

"Oh Light." I heard her whisper to herself.

By the time she was done, it was almost morning. I was very tired and I had a headache. I remembered something when I saw the sun.

"Lotus." I said. I tried getting up, but Fluttershy pushed me back down.

"No!" I heard her say. It sounded almost as loud as a shout.

She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Please, don't go anywhere. I'll tell Lotus what happened, she will understand." She cried into my chest.

After awhile she stopped. "You need to get some rest. I'll have something ready for you when you wake up." She said. I fell asleep as soon as she said that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am just going to write action scenes the way I normally would. It would be too hard to write them in the same way as the rest of the story and it would only serve to confuse everyone about what is actually going on. Not many people seem to want to read this story and I'll admit, it feels a bit... freeing, to be honest. Unlike with my other stories, where I get anywhere from 150 to 300 views the day I post a new chapter, this story gets a dozen. I feel like I can be more, for lack of a better word, creative, with things. It's awesome. Anyways, See ya on the flip side (haven't typed that in awhile).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thursday (August 4th); Early morning**

I woke up to my body hurting a lot. Before I could say something, I heard somepony in the kitchen.

"-bad." I think it was Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, calm down. The doctor said to give him two or three weeks and he'll be fine. He is a strong pony, healthy too by the looks of it." Somepony I did not know said.

"But Twilight, he is hurt. He has gashes everywhere, part of his left ear is gone, a few of the tendons in his right leg looked like they were severed, and he has whole chunks ripped out of him. All of that because of me. He'll be lucky if he doesn't spend the rest of his life with a limp." Fluttershy sounded very sad.

I wanted to get up, but I could not. I could not move at all.

"Fluttershy, from what you have told me, he really cares about you. I don't think he would like it if you beat yourself up over this. He needs you right now more than anypony. Be there for him, help him heal." Twilight said. I could hear one of them walking.

After a long time, Fluttershy said something. "Alright. Thank you Twilight. But what about the heat? I usually start sometime in the next two weeks. What am I going to do?"

"No problem, Fluttershy. I think you'll be able to resist it. You are one of the most controlled mares in Ponyville. If anypony can stand it, it's you. Plus, you'll be taking care of Light the whole time." Twilight explained.

"You have a point. Thank you." Fluttershy said.

"Well, I'll be going Fluttershy. Wave goodbye, Lightning." Who was Lightning?

"Bye Twilight. Goodbye Lightning." Fluttershy said.

"I don't really want Lightning to see Light, so we'll go out the back door." Twilight said.

"Alright." Fluttershy answered.

I could not keep my eyes open anymore and closed them, but I could not fall asleep.

I heard hoofsteps and they were getting closer. Soon they sounded like they were right next to me.

"I'm so sorry, Light. I'll take care of you, don't worry." I heard something rustle, like clothes.

"Fluttershy." I whispered. I could not make my voice louder.

She said something that sounded like an eep.

"Light?! You're awake?! You shouldn't be awake." Fluttershy said, concerned.

"I can not move." I told her. I was scared.

I tried to open my eyes. I did after trying very hard. Fluttershy was still covered in blood and she looked concerned. She leaned down towards me and put her hand on my cheek.

"It's alright, Light. I'm right here. You shouldn't be able to move. There was a doctor here earlier and he gave you a very strong sedative. Do you need something?" She asked.

I did not want to take from her. "No. I am alright." I told her. She frowned even more.

"No, you're not alright. I'll get you some water." She turned around.

"No!" My voice still did not sound very loud. It also sounded like I had been yelling for a long time.

She turned back around. "Why?" She asked.

"You... should... clean...up." It was starting to be very hard to speak. My tongue felt very dry.

"What?" She asked. She sounded like she did not understand.

"The blood." I still could not move.

She looked down. She seemed to pale at her own blood soaked clothes.

"Clean...up." I said again.

"No, you need water." She sounded very determined. Why would she not leave me be? I had failed her. Rain always said failures were the worst kinds of ponies. Rain was smart. Rain was always right.

I did not understand.

Before I could stop her, she went into the kitchen. She came out a few seconds later with a glass of water.

"Here, let me help you." She said.

She put down the glass of water and helped me get into a sitting spot.

She helped me drink the water. My throat felt a lot better.

"Clean up, please. I want you to be more pretty. I do not like that you are less pretty because of me." I told her.

"This isn't the time for that. You need help, and I'm going to give it to you." She said. She sounded very determined. But she also sounded mad. She knew I was a bad pony.

"I am a bad pony, Fluttershy. I do not deserve to be taken care of. Not by you, not by anypony." I frowned.

"Stop saying that, Light! You are an amazing pony! You are kind, loyal, and brave. There isn't a better stallion out there." She tried to lie to me.

"Stop lying to me!" I still could not get my voice higher than normal.

"I'm not lying to you, Light." She sounded like she did not understand.

"Rain always said, the worst kinds of ponies are the ponies who fail. I have failed." I told her.

I felt her slap me. I saw her shrink into her self.

"I'm so sorry, Light. I don't know what came over me. But... you didn't fail. I would be dead if you hadn't saved me." She tried to explain.

"But you were only out there because of me." I told her.

"You were only out there because Rosebush sexually assualted you in public. No matter how deep you go, Light, it isn't your fault I got hurt. Now please, stop undermining yourself or what you did. Stop blaming yourself. You saved my life, why won't you understand that?" She looked like she wanted to cry.

I could not argue with her. She was right.

"I am sorry." I apologized.

I felt her hand on my cheek. "Don't apologize, just promise me that you will get better."

"I promise."

After that, she laid me back down on the couch and I fell asleep again.

**Sunday (August 7th)**

I was in the forest again. I did not remember running out here.

I started looking around to find a way out. I heard a scream. I went galloping to the sound.

I found Fluttershy in front of a wooden dog.

"Fluttershy!" I reached out for her. I tried to go to her, but my legs felt like they were a million pounds. Every step I took, was harder than the last step.

"Fluttershy!" I saw the dog jump forward onto Fluttershy. "Fluttershy!"

I closed my eyes. I felt myself screaming her name over and over.

"Light? Light wake up!" I heard her yell back.

I opened my eyes to see Fluttershy's. My head was on her lap and she was stroking my cheek. I was very sweaty. I was still on the couch.

I reached up to touch her. I did not think she was real. My hand touched her cheek. "Fluttershy." I said.

"What happened, Light? You were yelling my name only a few seconds after you went to sleep." She explained.

"We were in the forest, and I could not save you." I felt tears in my eyes.

"I'm alright, Light. You don't have to worry about a thing. Now, time to get some more rest.

**Thursday (August 11th)**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fluttershy asked me.

"I am sure." I told her.

She grabbed my arm and pulled. I tried getting to my feet.

It took a few tries, but I did it.

I was not up for long.

"Fluttershy I can not-" I tipped over. She tried to catch me but was caught under.

I twisted us around and I landed on the ground with a bang. She was on top of me.

My right leg felt like it was being gnawed on again. I grabbed at it to help the pain leave.

"Light! Oh Celestia, are you alright?" She asked. She was sitting up on top of me.

After my leg stopped hurting, I nodded.

"Good. Come on, let's get you back on the couch." She said. I nodded again.

**Monday (August 15th)**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fluttershy asked me.

"I need to get clean. I can smell myself. I must smell very bad to you." I told her.

She seemed to not want to say something. She looked like she liked the smell. All the blood was gone, only sweat was left.

She was helping me up the stairs to the bathroom.

We went down the hall and she opened the door. I stepped inside.

"If you need me, I'll be downstairs, okay?" She asked. I nodded. She closed the door.

I sat down on the toilet and did my best to get my clothes off. It took a long time, but I did it.

I took off all the bandages and turned on the shower. I waited till it got hot. When I stood up, my leg wobbled. I fell down and made a bang on the wall.

"Why would you do that leg? Now Fluttershy will be worried." I told it.

I could hear Fluttershy coming up the stairs. "Light?" She called as she opened the door. She saw me on the floor and helped me up. She looked down and saw the evil thing. She looked like she wanted to feint, but this time, she kept staring at it.

"Fluttershy?" I asked her. Something was wrong with her. She had been acting different the past two days.

She moved her eyes from the evil thing to me. "Oh...uh...yes? Do you still want to take a shower?"

"No, I do not think I can. I think I will have to take a bath." I told her.

"Alright, I will set that up." She helped me to the toilet and went over to the tub and plugged up the drain. She turned off the showerhead and turned on the faucet. She pulled back the curtain and sat on the edge of the bathtub as it filled up. She kept looking at the evil thing and then looking back at the tub.

I turned away from her so she could not see it. The morning thing was starting to happen and was getting worse the more she looked at it. I did not know why.

A few minutes later the tub was halfway full. She turned it off.

"There we go. We don't want it spilling out now do we?" She giggled.

I got up off the toilet and wobbled a little bit. I covered the evil thing with my hands but it was hard. I walked over to the tub and climbed in. Fluttershy did not leave.

"Would you like me to scrub your back for you?" She asked. I shook my head. She was looking at me funny.

"Well...alright. If you say so." She turned around and closed the door behind her. I noticed a weird smell in the room after she left.

I washed up as best I could, I tried to avoid the parts that still hurt.

After I was done, I got out of the tub and dried off. I put on my new clothes and tried getting to my room. I did not get far and fell again outside the bathroom door.

I heard Fluttershy come up the stairs again.

"Light, would you like me to help you?" She asked me. I nodded. Together, we walked to my room.

She helped me lay down on the bed. The sun was going down. I was happy to sleep in a bed again. The couch was very uncomfortable.

I got comfortable. Before I could say anything, Fluttershy got into the bed with me.

"Fluttershy?" I asked.

"You've been having really bad dreams lately. Most of them seem to be about me. I thought it would make you feel better if you woke up next to me." She answered.

It did make sense. But I wanted to sleep alone tonight. "I wanted to sleep alone tonight. Sorry, Fluttershy." I told her.

"It's alright." She said. She got out of the bed and went over to the door. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." I nodded.

She closed the door. I fell asleep.

**Saturday (August 20th)**

"Are you ready, Light?" Fluttershy asked me.

"Yes. I think I am." I told her.

"Then go ahead. I'm ready." She said.

I reached down and put my hands on her sides. I lifted her up with my arms. I held her up as long as I could. I was almost done with what Fluttershy called 'Physical therapy'. This was one of the final tests. I had to pick her up without dropping her.

I held her for five minutes. My leg did not wobble and I was strong.

I put her back down.

"I did it, Fluttershy!" I told her. I was so excited I could finally be me again. I was so excited, I picked her up and hugged her. When I noticed what I was doing, I put her down.

"Sorry." I told her. I was embarassed. It was not my place to hug her.

She surprised me. She hugged me. "Don't be sorry, Light. You did an amazing job. You worked hard and you're back to normal. You can start your trial run at the Spa on Monday." I pushed her away. She also smelled weird. It was the same smell I had smelled since last week Saturday. It was really strong today.

She frowned. "It is not my place to hug Fluttershy. It is my place to protect Fluttershy." I told her.

"Alright, if you say so." She seemed very sad.

"Thank you, Fluttershy. I would have died if you had not taken care of me." I thanked her. I would be in her debt till the day I died.

"It was the least I could do." She said.

"Did you mail my letter?" I asked her.

"To your sister?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, she hasn't replied yet but it was only Thursday when I sent it so it might be a little while before we get a response." She said.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Would you like some dinner?" She asked as the she looked at the sun setting.

"No, I would like to go to bed. I do not like the moon." I told her. She seemed to be sad again.

"Alright. I will see you in the morning." She waved as I went in the house.

"See you in the morning, Fluttershy." I told her.

I walked upstairs, happy that I could by myself. The doctor said it would take a few weeks for me to be all the way normal, but I was very close already.

I went into my room and closed the door. I undressed myself and got under the covers. I soon fell asleep.

It was only a few hours before I heard my door open. I thought it was a dream so I kept my eyes closed. I soon felt somepony get under the covers with me.

I opened my eyes and saw Fluttershy's.

"Fluttershy?" I asked.

"Please Light...just...just let me have this?" I did not know why she wanted to be in the same bed with me. But she must have a good reason.

I nodded. She smiled. She scooted closer to me and right onto me as best she could. We were both on our shoulders. She had her hands up against her face. She grabbed my arm and put it over herself. She sighed, but it sounded happy. She was soon asleep.

Why does Fluttershy want to do this? Maybe I could ask my sister when she got here. Or Rainbow Dash. She came over a lot when I was 'recovering'. We had become good friends.

I still wanted to know why Fluttershy wanted to be this close when I was not hurt anymore.

Why?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I have up to chapter 6 done on my desktop, soooo yeah. I think the reason no one checks out this story is because it was something like a month between the posting of the first and second chapters. With the fourth chapter, boom!, better ratio. See ya on the flip side.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday (August 21st)**

I woke up to the smell of Fluttershy's hair.

I opened my eyes to see her sleeping in my arms. It took me a second to remember why she was in the bed with me.

I could not get out of bed without waking her up. My arms were around her in a hug. I was uncomfortable, but I also liked it. I did not know why.

I did not want to wake her up. She looked very happy.

I waited until she woke up. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were very wide when she looked at me for a few seconds. Her face got very red after that.

"I'm sorry, Light. I shouldn't have done that." She sat up and looked at me. "Here, why don't I go make us some breakfast before I do the morning chores?" She got out of the bed very quickly. She went out of the room and I heard her walk down the stairs.

"That was weird." I told myself. Did I do something wrong? Was I supposed to wake her up? Was I not supposed to hold her?

I got out of the bed and got dressed in some comfortable clothes. Today was Sunday. I would not be doing anything today. I was still sore from all the wounds, but it was not very bad.

I walked downstairs and found Fluttershy in the kitchen. She was already halfway done with breakfast.

I sat down at the table. A few minutes later, she made our plates. She sat down and we started eating.

"Did I do something wrong? You seemed scared when you woke up." I asked her.

"I...um...I don't really want to talk about it." She answered. I did do something wrong.

I looked down at my breakfast and started eating again.

We finished a few minutes later. She brought our plates to the sink and started working on her chores. She had gotten a new stool and table when I was sick so she could use those.

I tried to help her, but she would not let me. She kept saying to stop and let her do it. What had I done wrong? Why was Fluttershy angry with me? I could not answer these questions. I did not like this.

When she was done, it was noon.

We were sitting down on the couch watching the animals play.

I wanted to know what I did wrong. "Do you not like me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her.

She seemed surprised. "Why would you think that, Light? I like you very much." She said.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked her. I noticed she had not answered it.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong...I...was the one who did something wrong." She answered.

"What did you do wrong?" I asked her. She was confusing me.

"I shouldn't have forced you to let me sleep with you. It wasn't very nice of me. I just wanted...t-to have you h-h-hold m-m-m-me." She said the last few words very quietly as she looked away from me.

"Why would you want me to hold you?" I asked her. I did not understand at all.

"I don't really know why. Ever since I met you, I've had more confidence. But I overstepped my bounds. You obviously don't like me the way I thought you did." What did she mean by that?

"I like you very much, Fluttershy." She smiled when I said this.

"I know. Thank you, Light." She crawled over to me and laid her head on my arm. She sighed a happy sigh.

I wanted to say something, but she looked very happy. I did not want to make her sad.

**Monday (August 22nd)**

It was morning as I walked to the Spa. Fluttershy said she had explained every thing to Lotus while I was sick. She said that I would still be able to get the job if I proved I could do it.

I walked to the building and entered.

Lotus was behind the counter.

"Hello, Lotus. I am Light. I am here about the job." I told her. She smiled when she saw me.

"Sure thing. Follow me please." She walked out from behind the desk and started walking down a hallway to the left of the counter.

"The job is pretty simple. Aloe and I have a lot of products we use here and we have a hard time getting it where we need to, without taking dozens of trips. With you, we can carry the crates and just sort everything out in one run for one product, maybe two depending on the size of the crates and how much you can carry. We could also use your help in fixing things around the Spa if you are any good with your hands. It pays pretty high since it clears up our schedule like you would not believe, so you don't have to come in every day. Usually, there won't be something for you to do everyday anyways. You will be working until you feel like leaving, unless five o'clock roles around. If you are here till five, just stop what you're doing and head on home. Aloe and I have things we do at night that are part of the magic. We get new shipments of a different products and accesories throughout the week since we go through so much, so you coming in during the week really helps. You'll be paid daily for the work you did on that day. We are closed on Sundays and only open till two on Saturdays. Did you get all that?" She asked me. It was hard to take it all in. I asked her to explain it all once more and she did.

As we were walking, she pointed out the different rooms and other employees that worked in the Spa. We eventually came upon the loading dock where the crates of 'products' were kept.

"Alright. Fluttershy told me about your little _mishap_, so I won't work you too hard. For today, we need some scented shampoo delivered to the bathhouses and to a few of the massage rooms. Usually, either Aloe or I will be with you to help you along until you get the hang of where everything goes. If you can't find either of us, Honey Scent is pretty knowledgable of the place so just ask her. She has golden hair and pink skin. The shampoo crate is right over there." She pointed to a smaller crate near the bay door.

I went over and picked it up. It was not very heavy, but I could feel my muscles yelling at me to put it down. It was heavier than Fluttershy, but I carried it anyway. It smelled very bad. Lotus said the shampoos, alone, smelled nice but that their scents were not meant to be mixed.

It took us about an hour to sort all the shampoos into their places. Lotus said this usually took all day for two crates instead of around five a day with the pace we were going at.

She only let me do one crate today, but let me explore and get a feel for the Spa.

I looked around for a few hours and when my stomach rumbled, I decided it was time to go back to Fluttershy's cottage.

It looked to be about one when I said goodbye to Lotus at the front desk. On my way out, she handed me my pay with thirty bits inside. She was right, it did pay well.

I started walking to the cottage but stopped at the post office.

I walked in and up to the counter. A blond mare was sitting behind the counter. "Excuse me, I came here to pick up the mail for Fluttershy. I have been living with her for a few weeks and we sent my sister a letter." I explained to her.

She nodded. Her eye looked really awesome. One eye was always on me while the other was where her hands usually were.

She walked over to a cubby hole and pulled out a few envelopes. She walked back over to me and handed me them.

"Thank you." She nodded again.

I turned around and walked out the door. I started looking through them to see if my sister had replied.

I was very happy to see her writing on one of the envelopes.

I rushed back to the cottage and found Fluttershy reading a book on the couch.

"She replied." I told her with a smile.

"Your sister?" She asked. I nodded.

"That's great. What did she say?" She asked me.

"I do not know. I have not opened it yet." I sat down and handed her the rest of the letters. She put them on her table.

I opened the envelope and started reading.

_Hello baby brother,_

_I'm glad you are feeling better, but I'll still be coming down to check on you. From what you said, you got beat up pretty bad. I also can't wait to meet this mare you mentioned. Give her the ol sister test to see if she's up to snuff. I doubt she isn't, _you_ picked her after all. I'll probably be arriving on Tuesday so be ready. I'll be staying with you for a night or two to make sure you're all right. Better have a bed ready for me!_

_Your big sister,_  
><em>Stella Weight<em>

"Pick you? I did not pick your for anything. And what is a sister test? Oh well, sister has always been, as she would like to say, 'cryptic'."

Fluttershy was turning red again. "Your sister's name is Stella?"

"Yes. She would always say, Dad named her and Mom named me. Dad was always weird." I told her.

"It's good that she cares about you, but I only have one guest bedroom. Where will she sleep?" Fluttershy asked me. I did not know why, this was her house.

"Sister likes to be comfortable, so she can have my bed. I will sleep somewhere else." I told her.

She looked like she wanted to ask me something, but she did not say anything.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Fluttershy asked.

"Can we do more 'Physical therapy'. The crate was kind of small but it was a lot heavier than you. I want to be able to pick up the big crates without a problem." I answered.

"We can do that." She got up from the couch and I did to. We went out to the backyard where I could practice different ways of picking her up. She was one of the heaviest things, so it was her or a bear.

**Tuesday (August 23)**

Fluttershy and I were waiting at the train station for sister.

We had been here about an hour by the time sister's train came in.

When she walked off, I called to her.

"It's very obvious that you two are siblings." Fluttershy said as sister walked over. She was right. Sister and I looked a lot alike. The only difference was that I was a stallion, and she was a mare. She was about the same size as Fluttershy for almost everything. Sister always looked like she was ready for business in a maresuit.

"Hello, Light. I'm so happy to see my little brother. Come give sister a hug." She held out her arms and I picked her up. I hugged her tightly. It felt good to see sister again.

"Okay, Light. That's a little too tight." She said. I put her down. She smoothed out her skirt and hair.

"You must be the mare. I'm his sister, Stella." She held out a hand. Fluttershy took it. "F-fluttershy."

"Oh, you're a quiet one aren't you? Why don't we go back to Light's place and talk." Sister said.

"Actually, I live with Fluttershy. She is Rain's sister. They do not have apartments here that I could have stayed at. so I had to stay with Fluttershy." I told her.

She smiled at Fluttershy, and Fluttershy smiled back.

We started walking towards the cottage and arrived about twenty minutes later.

When we walked in the door, sister started checking me over. She had a frown on her face as she felt all the gashes and new scars.

"What did this to you, brother?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Fluttershy called them Timber wolves." I told her. Sister hugged me. I felt my shirt get wet where her eyes were.

"It is alright. I am okay." I told her. I wrapped my arms around her.

"How did it happen?" She asked when she pulled away. She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

We all sat down on the couch. Fluttershy told the story since I could not. I did not want to think about Rosebush.

Sister got really angry whenever Fluttershy mentioned Rosebush.

After the story was done, sister did not say anything, she just looked me up and down.

We stayed like this for awhile. Sister soon became happy again, but she still looked a little worried.

"Fluttershy, I need to check something. Could you stand up?" Fluttershy nodded, she looked scared.

"I assume you know what's next?" Sister asked. Fluttershy nodded again and spread her wings.

Sister grabbed Fluttershy's chest and she squeeked. Her face was really red. Sister turned her around and grabbed her bottom then ran her hands up along Fluttershy's hips. Then she grabbed the base of her wings. She ran her hands along the tops. Then she turned her around and started feeling her face with her hands.

After she was done, Fluttershy looked like she wanted to feint. It all happened in the blink of an eye. I could not stop it.

"I approve the body." Sister said.

"Why would you do that, sister? Fluttershy gets uncomfortable very easily. And what did you approve her body for?" I asked her. She was being very rude.

"Oh Light, I wish I could tell you everything, but I am assuming Fluttershy doesn't want me to do that. You'll learn in due time, if not by the next heat if you two are still in the same room." What was heat?

"What is heat?" I asked her. Fluttershy looked very surprised. "All in due time brother, all in due time." I did not like it when she did not answer my questions. She called it being 'cryptic', I called it being rude.

"Why don't we have some fun on the town. I want to meet this _Rosebush_." Sister sounded very angry. Before Fluttershy or I could say anything, she walked out the door.

We followed her. "Light, stay right here beside me." She pointed to a spot a little bit in front of her.

"Okay." I did not understand.

We walked through the town for a few hours, not talking. It was very boring. About suppertime, we ran into Rosebush. I saw her before Fluttershy. I missed a step and tripped a little.

"So that's her, huhn?" She nodded to Rosebush. I did not say anything, sister was scary when she was angry. She nodded and walked towards Rosebush. She was leaning over some of her flowers behind her stall.

Sister walked up behind her and slammed her hand right next to Rosebush's head, startling her.

Rosebush turned around. "Who do you think you...are..." She did not finish her sentence. I felt myself frowning. She looked at sister, then at me. Her eyes grew wide. I think she had noticed something.

"So you _do_ see the resemblence." Rosebush nodded.

"Good, then I think you know why I'm here?" She nodded again.

"Peachy. Now I'm only going to say this once: Touch my brother, hell, _look_ at my brother again and you won't have to worry about controlling yourself during the next heat. Do you understand me?" Rosebush looked very pale. After a little while, she nodded.

"Fantastic." Sister walked back over towards Fluttershy and I. "Let's go get supper, my treat." She said.

I just nodded. You do not argue with sister when she is like this.

We walked to a restuarant in the center of town called the hay bucket. When we walked inside, sister gave the clerk her bank card and he seated us.

Sister told us to order what ever we wanted. I ordered my usual large steak with potatoes and carrots and a large glass of water. Fluttershy ordered a salad and sister ordered a sandwhich with everything on it.

We ate in silence. I did not want to set off sister.

About a half hour later, we were done and heading back to Fluttershy's cottage.

"So where am I sleeping?" Sister asked as we walked in the door.

"I only have two beds so somepony will probably have to share one." Fluttershy answered.

"Well, why doesn't Light bunk?" Sister said.

"You want to sleep in the same bed with your brother?" Fluttershy asked.

"What? No. I mean bunk with you." Sister winked. Fluttershy turned red once again. She really needed to go to a doctor.

"I do not think that would be-" I started.

"I'm fine with it." Fluttershy said. Why would she be fine with it? It would be very inappropriate. That is what mom always said.

"That settles it." Sister clapped her hands together. "I will sleep in Light's bed, and Light will sleep with Fluttershy. Alright, time for bed. Chop chop little brother, you missed today so you have to work extra hard tomorrow." Sister said.

"But-" I tried.

"No buts about it brother, time for bed." Sister said. She was trying to push me up the stairs.

"Fine, sister." I told her. She was not going to let me say no.

I went up the stairs but stopped at the top and looked back down. I was about to try and tell them no again but I stopped.

At the bottom of the stairs, sister and Fluttershy were talking. I could not hear them at all. They hugged and then Fluttershy started up the stairs. I was very shocked to see this. I just decided to get tonight over with.

I went over to Fluttershy's bedroom and started getting ready for bed. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went back to the room and took off my shirt while Fluttershy went to the bathroom in her pajamas. I climbed under the covers and faced away from the other side of the bed.

Fluttershy soon came in and turned out the lights. I felt weird like this. I felt her climb under the covers.

I tried very hard to fall asleep, but I could not.

Soon, I felt Fluttershy's hand on my side. It slid up to my chest, stopping at every scar it hit. Fluttershy let out a happy sigh. I could feel her squeezing against my back.

I felt extremely rude, but I liked it. I liked it a lot. So I ignored the feeling of rudeness and enjoyed the feeling of Fluttershy on my back.

**Fluttershy**

Stella, Light, and I were currently walking back from the hay bucket. Light looked like he didn't want to be next to his sister right now, and I was behind them.

When we got to my cottage, Stella asked where she was going to sleep.

"I only have two beds so somepony will probably have to share one." I answered.

"Well, why doesn't Light bunk?" Stella asked me. I was surprised.

"You want to sleep in the same bed with your brother?"

"What? No. I mean bunk with you." Stella winked at me. I could tell what she was doing. I could feel my face heat up in embarassment. I really didn't like that I did it this much around Light. I was pretty sure he thought something was wrong with me.

"I do not think that would be-" Light started.

"I'm fine with it." I interupted him. I didn't know why I did, but I just knew that Stella was giving me a chance.

"That settles it." Stella clapped her hands together. "I will sleep in Light's bed, and Light will sleep with Fluttershy. Alright, time for bed. Chop chop little brother, you missed today so you have to work extra hard tomorrow."

"But-" Light tried to say something.

"No buts about it brother, time for bed." Stella cut him off. She was trying to push him up the stairs.

"Fine, sister." He finally relented.

When he started going up the stairs, Stella turned to me.

"You are a nice mare, Fluttershy. I trust you with my brother however, there are some things I need to talk with you about before I let you have him all to yourself. You are the first mare he has ever come this far with, please don't mess it up. I have given you a chance to increase your standing with him, use it." She whispered to me.

"T-thank y-you, Stella." I said. She pulled me into a hug and I turned and started up the stairs.

When I got to my room, Light was coming out of it in his pajama bottoms and his shirt. He walked to the bathroom.

I went inside and changed into my own pajamas and waited for him to come out. When I heard his hoofsteps, I got up from the bed and passed him in the hallway. I did my nightly routine and joined him in the room.

I turned out the lights and slid under the covers.

'Should I really do this? Can I do this?' I asked myself. I had never been very confident, but wasn't Light worth it?

After about half an hour of debating, I noticed Light was still awake.

'He must feel uncomfortable' I thought to myself.

I didn't think he would ever take the initiative to court me. I didn't think he understood the concept. I would have to be the one to bring this into the next stage.

I moved my hand to his hip. I felt him tense up considerably. I started sliding my hand towards his chest, stopping at every scar and miniscule gash still left.

'I caused this, it's only right that I love him for it.' I told myself.

My hand found his pectoral and I pulled myself to him. He tensed up even more, but, eventually, he relaxed into it. I let out a contented sigh and fell asleep against his strong back.

I had never felt more safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Unless otherwise stated, always assume it's Light's POV. I just thought it would be a nice change of pace to get into Fluttershy's head for a few hundred words. Some of you may be wondering where angel bunny is. Fuck angel bunny. See ya on the flip side.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wednesday (August 24th) Fluttershy's POV**

It was early morning when I woke up. Light was still sleeping and had, at one point, gotten his arms around me. My first sight was of his broad chest. I smiled.

I wriggled my way out and went downstairs to start the morning chores. However, when I got to the first floor, all the animals were fed.

I looked around and saw Stella sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of, what appeared to be, coffee.

"Did you feed all the animals?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen.

She nodded. "Morning."

"Good morning." I responded. I sat down at the table. I wouldn't start making breakfast till I heard Light get out of bed.

"So... did you like sleeping with my brother?" She asked in a suggestive tone. Once again, I felt my face heat up. She laughed.

"I'm joking. But it's just too easy with you, you know?" She stated.

"Moving past that; yes, yes I did. I felt... safe." I didn't know why I was so comfortable around her. It had taken me awhile to get completely used to Light and I had liked him since he first spoke. I was downright terrified of him when we first met.

"That's just the aura my brother gives off. Whenever he was around, stallions didn't even look in my direction out of fear. To bad they didn't know he wouldn't hurt a flower without a good reason." She told me.

"You two seem to be very attached, may I ask why? It definitely seems to go beyond the reason that you're siblings." I asked her.

"Light and I have always been close. It was something our parents stressed throughout their lives. Saying stuff like 'You two are siblings. When all else fails, just know that you can always count on the other', or something like that, it was a long time ago; but, it had a huge effect on Light and I guess it just rubbed off on me over the years." She explained.

"Fluttershy, I do need to talk to you about something after Light leaves. It's important, so don't go anywhere." She said out of the blue. It caught me off guard. I remember her saying something like that last night, but it hadn't seemed this serious. All I could do was nod.

"Good. Light should be up sometime in the next thirty seconds, so you can start making breakfast if you like. He'll be down in about ten minutes." She told me. How well did she know her brother? Maybe a little too well.

Sure enough, within those thirty seconds, I heard Light step out of bed. I went over to the fridge and grabbed everything I needed for breakfast for him, his sister, and I.

It took about ten minutes to make and Light arrived just as I was setting the table.

I heard Stella whisper 'good timing' to me as Light sat down.

"Thank you, Fluttershy." I smiled at him. He always said thank you, whether it was with his mouth or his eyes.

We all ate in silence and Light left about an hour later after he finished getting ready.

Once he was down the path, Stella pulled me to the couch and sat me down. She sat across from me, still in her night shirt and pajama pants.

"Alright, here's the deal. I approve, but I don't really approve. Do you get what I mean?" She asked me.

"No." I answered, confused.

"Good, you shouldn't. Now I know you aren't a petty liar." I felt offended that she would think that.

"It's not you, it's the situation. Once I explain everything, you'll understand." She told me.

I just stared at her.

"Alright then. Light and I are, as someponies would say, special. Well, more importantly, our family is special." She looked like she was having a difficult time with this.

"Every two generations, two siblings are born. A mare, and a stallion. Something happens in our genetics where the stallion becomes a type of supreme example of the race. This is the reason Light is so huge. However, in earth ponies at least, intelligence suffers." She took a calming breath before she continued.

"The mare however, gets the bad end of the deal. I probably won't live to see next summer." She looked like she wanted to burst into tears.

It took me a moment to comprehend what I had just heard.

"You... won't see next summer?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Most likely. It has something to do with the genetics. The stallion becomes physically perfect while the mare rots away. You know, I've never even experienced the heat? I've been sterile my entire life." She looked like the slightest provocation would send her into tears. I still didn't understand why she was telling me all this. It was hard on her, definitely, but what did I have to do with all of this?

"The reason I'm telling you this is, Light will shut down when I die. He did it with our parents, and he wasn't as close to them as he is to me. I'm afraid, with no pony to help him out of it, he might wither away. Throughout his entire life, all he has ever needed, or wanted, is me. He never understood the concept of a mate. Hell, no pony even attempted to explain it to him. So, he has never met anypony that could replace me. Until now. I was so scared about what would happen to him when I died. I was terrified. Many a night, it kept me up. I love my brother Fluttershy, as much as a sister can. And I don't want to have him stop living just because I have." She was crying now. She took a few breaths to calm her self. I didn't know if I should console her or let her handle it on her own.

"I've made my peace with it and now that Light, hopefully, has you. I can let go without regrets. Will you do me the honor of loving my brother?" She asked me.

I had to have time to think. To process. She let me take my time and think things through.

It took me about a half hour, I came to a decision. "I...I can do that." I told her.

"Thank you." She hugged me tightly. I patted her back to console her.

We sat there for what felt like hours. Eventually, she let go of me. She wiped the tears away from her eyes as best she could.

"So, you probably have some questions." She said, shakily.

"Does Light know?" I asked her.

"No, he doesn't. My parents and I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. When he loves, it's deep. When he hurts, it's powerful." She explained.

"Does he understand anything about having a mate?" I asked her.

"No, never has. He doesn't even know what his stallionhood is for." She explained.

"If I remember correctly, he calls it evil." I told her. She laughed.

"That makes too much sense. But, no. He doesn't understand the concept at all. A few times I've woken him up in the morning when he's been stiff and he didn't care that I saw it. He also never batted an eyelash whenever he saw me step out of the bathroom after a shower, without a towel. He didn't jerk his head away, he didn't stare, just kept on going. He just doesn't comprehend sex. It will be up to you to teach him these things since they are the only ones I couldn't. Let's just hope that his second experience isn't like the first." She explained.

"That does explain a few things." I told her.

"Is there anything I can do to help it along?" I was reluctant to ask this question, but after hearing Stella's story, time was not our friend.

"Keep making him uncomfortable. The more he feels it, and nothing goes wrong, the more comfortable he'll be overall. Be a little lewd now and then. It can't hurt. Winter would also be a good time to get closer. Whenever I was cold, and the heater was broken, he would wrap me up in his jacket in his arms to keep me warm, no matter how cold he got. Hardship, any at all, will definitely bring you closer. Not to mention, this place doesn't look like it has central heating. How do you keep warm in the winter?" She asked me at the end of her explanation.

"I have a heater at my friends house that I grab whenever I'm cold. But usually, I can stand the cold pretty well. I am a pegasus after all." I spread my wings with a giggle to remind her.

She laughed. "I forgot, to be honest. Well, just don't grab the heater."

"Anything else?" She asked me.

"Why does he speak without conjunctions?" I asked her. I had noticed it, but didn't think he would answer.

"To be honest, I don't know. He's never used em as far as I can remember. He just doesn't." She told me.

"What is his relationship with the moon? He seems to be almost scared of it." I asked her.

"He's terrified of it. When we were foals, our parents told us the tale of nightmare moon. Light feinted from fear. I assume he's forgotten the story but he hasn't forgotten the terror. When he see's the moon, not much can calm him down. I've only been able to do it once out of, maybe, a dozen times." She responded.

"Wow, it's that bad?" I asked her. I knew some ponies were scared of the story, but never any that were terrified of it. She nodded.

"Anything else?" She asked again.

"I guess that's all I can think of for now." I told her.

"Now let me ask you a question." She said. I nodded.

"Have you kissed him yet?" She asked. I felt my face flush.

"A-almost." I told her.

"What do you mean almost?" She looked like she didn't believe me.

"The day after the incident. My friend Twilight was here with her son. She was helping me figure out what to do about Light and the up coming heat, which has already passed. When she left, I walked over to Light and looked him over. I just felt an urge to kiss him, but he was awake with his eyes closed. He said something before our lips touched and I backed away." I told her.

"So close, yet so far." She uttered.

"So, when will you be leaving?" I asked her.

"Probably sometime after Light gets back. I can only miss so much work so I have to get going before sundown if I want to get a good night's sleep." She responded.

"Alright. He should be home soon. Aloe and Lotus had to take a lot of time out of their days to restock the spa from the shipments, and with Light helping, they're probably spreading it out for him so he doesn't overwork himself. He should be home..." I looked over at the clock and saw it was around eleven.

"Probably in the next hour or so." I told her.

She nodded.

We talked till Light came back about an hour and a half later.

"Hello, sister. Hello, Fluttershy." He called to us.

"Welcome home, Light." I got up and went over to him. I needed to show Stella that I was going to keep my promise. When I reached him, I wrapped my arms around him. It felt awkward to do it out of the blue, and he stiffened like a board, but he eventually hugged me back.

"Fluttershy?" He asked as I pulled away.

"Just happy to see you." I told him. He looked confused.

"Well, I'll be off brother. I need to get back home and ready for work tomorrow." Stella told him.

"You are leaving already?" He asked her. He sounded almost depressed. If he missed her this much when she was right in front of him, it terrified me to think what would happen when he lost her for good.

"Yeah. Sorry, Light. I could only spare today and yesterday. I've been working on an important project back home that I need to get back to." She responded. He looked a little happier, but not by much.

"Okay." He said.

Stella walked over to him and hugged him. He picked her up and I could see the muscles in his arms as he hugged back.

"I approve, Fluttershy." She said before she grabbed her bags, which I hadn't noticed, and walked out the door.

"What does she approve?" Light asked me.

"Hmm?" I had been preoccupied by her sudden departure. I didn't even know why we didn't follow her.

"Oh, uh... She meant my new table. I told her how you accidentally broke the last one and she said she approved it." I lied to him. I didn't like it, but things would be too complicated if I told him the truth. I also didn't trust myself right now not to let Stella's inevitable death out.

"Oh, alright." He didn't sound like he bought it.

"Is there anything you'd like to do for the rest of the day?" I asked him.

**Sunday (September 4th) Light's POV**

I had saved up a lot of bits since I had started working at the Spa, and I was looking for a present for Fluttershy. Her birthday was tomorrow and I wanted to get her something special. Ever since sister had left, she had been even nicer to me.

Pinkie Pie was planning a party to happen sometime around noon tomorrow. At the moment, I was looking through Ponyville's shopping road for a store where Fluttershy might like something.

I could feel the start of fall in the wind and the leaves were changing color. It was nice living in a village where I could see the changing of the seasons clearly.

As I was walking down the road, I passed a china shop.

"I did not know Ponyville had one of these." I said to myself.

I went inside to have a look around. I looked for anything that might stand out.

About five minutes later, I found something. An old tea set that looked very nice. I was sure Fluttershy liked it.

I looked but could not find the price tag anywhere.

I went searching for the owner and found her in the back.

"Excuse me, but how much is the tea set out front?" I asked her. Her back was turned to me and she was bending down, looking in a box.

"About two hundred fifty bits." She answered. I was pretty sure I had that much.

"I would like to buy it, could you ring it up for me?" I asked her.

"Sure." She stood up and turned around. She led me over to the counter and brought out a scanning machine for a bank card. I handed her mine and she swiped it.

"Looks like you have just enough. Are you sure you want to deplete your savings over a simple tea set?" She asked me.

"Yes, it is a present for my friend's birthday." I explained to her.

"Oh, that's kind of you. Sure." She swiped it again and it made a buzz. The transfer was complete.

"Would you like me to help you wrap it?" She asked.

"Sure, that would be nice. Thank you." She nodded. We walked over to it after grabbing some wrapping paper. We put it insided its carrying case, and she helped me wrap it up.

After we were finished, I thanked her and left. I hoped Fluttershy was still out. I did not want her to see the present.

I made my way back to Fluttershy's house and knocked on the door. When no pony answered, I went inside.

"She is not home yet. Good." I said to myself.

I went upstairs and placed the wrapped tea set under my bed.

I heard the door open downstairs. I went down there and saw Fluttershy carrying a lot of groceries.

I grabbed some from her and helped her put them away in the kitchen.

**Monday (September 5th)**

Today was Fluttershy's birthday. Fluttershy and I were walking to sugarcube corner for her birthday party. I was planning on giving my present to her when we got back to her cottage.

We reached sugarcube corner about an hour before sundown. Fluttershy walked in first and I heard everypony in it say 'surprise'.

I walked in and saw Fluttershy's friends. It was only the six of them and me.

The mares started talking to each other and I went to get something to eat. I saw the same type of sausage and cheese that was at the last party and, remembering how good they were, grabbed some. I also grabbed the delicious punch and went and sat over at one of the booths.

As I was eating, I heard somepony walking over to me. I turned my head and saw Rainbow Dash.

"What's up, Light?" She said. I swallowed the sausage in my mouth.

"Hello Rainbow Dash." I called to her.

She sat down in the opposite side of the booth.

"How many times have I asked you to call me just Dash?" She asked.

I thought about all the times she had. "A lot." I finally answered.

"Exactly, now please...call me Dash." She begged.

"I will try." I told her.

"Good. Now, about that show I promised you?" She said.

"The flying show?" I asked.

She nodded. "What about it?" I asked her.

"I'm free tonight if you wanna see it." She said.

"I am sorry, but I can not. I want to spend tonight with Fluttershy." I explained to her.

"You really like her, don't you?" She sighed then frowned

"I like her a lot, but I like you a lot Dash." I told her. She seemed to brighten up. She grabbed a piece of sausage off my plate and ate it.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Rarity. Have some things i need to speak to her about. See ya around." She said.

"Alright." I did not know why she wanted to leave so badly. Had I dissapointed her? I did not have a long time to think about it since Pinkie had some games planned out. We played until the moon was high in the sky.

When I noticed what time it was, I knew I had to leave. I found Fluttershy talking to a purple maned mare.

"Fluttershy?" I started.

"Yes, Light?" She asked. The purple maned mare walked away.

"I need to leave." I told her. I could feel the moon pushing down on me. If I did not get home soon, I would lose myself.

The feeling in my gut was very strong right now. I was having a hard time not giving in.

"Why?" She asked. She frowned.

"The moon." I pointed out the window to it. "Let me just tell the girls we're leaving. It will only take a second." I nodded.

She walked over to her friends and I heard them talking. Rainbow Dash looked at me with worry on her face. I did not think I had ever seen that before on her. The rest of the girls did not look at me.

Fluttershy came back over and we walked out. Once we were outside, it was worse.

Each step I took, felt like a million weights on me. After a little while, when it was almost too much, I felt something in my hand. I looked down to see Fluttershy's hand.

"Everything's fine, Light. I'm right here." She said to me. It helped.

We made our way towards the cottage. When it came into view, I could not take it anymore. I picked up Fluttershy and galloped. I opened the door and set her down. I collapsed on the couch and held my head in my hands.

I felt a hand on my back. I was breathing very hard and very fast. It was worse than usual. I felt my hands get sweaty.

After what felt like hours, I felt myself being moved.

I looked around to find myself being held by Fluttershy. My head was in her arms and she was whispering something. I felt her hand going through my mane. I also noticed my arms wrapped around her waist.

Slowly, I started to feel better.

When I felt better, I lifted my head and looked at Fluttershy. She was smiling. I was sitting right next to her and our faces were very close. It felt weird. I moved away.

"Thank you." I told her. Sister said I could spend whole nights like that.

"It was my pleasure, Light. I'm always here if you need me." She said.

I remembered her present. "Close your eyes." She looked confused, but did it.

I galloped upstairs and got the present. I brought it down and placed it on the table. I went over and sat down right next to her on the couch.

"You can open them now." She did and looked at me. I looked at the present and she did too.

She gasped. "Is it for me?" I nodded. I could feel myself smiling.

She started opening it carefully. After she was done, she opened the lid. "Oh my, Light. This must have cost your entire savings. You didn't have to buy me something this expensive." She had a frown on her face.

"Do you not like it?" I asked her.

"I love it, but you shouldn't have spent this many bits on me. It's too expensive for me to just accept." She answered.

"Sister always said the price never mattered. It is the thought that counts. And nothing is too expensive for Fluttershy." I told her. She smiled at me.

She leaned over and did something really weird. She put her lips on mine.

I moved my head away quickly, surprised.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"It's called a kiss." She pushed a strand of her long hair behind her ear. I noticed her wings were a little spread out.

"Did you like it?" She asked me.

"I do not know. It was so short." I told her.

She leaned over to me again. I leaned towards her and we 'kissed' again. I did like it. She looked like she did too.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

I heard something fall a few moments later.

"Light!" I knew that voice. I stopped the kiss and looked at the door. Fluttershy did too. Standing in it, was angry Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Exposition! A plot twist! And a secret! What more could you ask for?! On second thought, don't answer that. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. See ya on the flip side.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday (September 5th)**

Why was Rain here? I got up from the couch.

"What is wrong, Rain?" I asked him. He started walking towards me. I felt an urge to back up. I did. He still walked towards me and I still walked backwards.

I hit the wall and he stood right in front of me.

"What the rut do you think you're doing you dim hoover?!" Why was Rain yelling at me? I did not understand. I was scared.

"Rain, calm down. Please, this isn't what you think." Fluttershy said.

He did not turn towards her. "It's exactly what I think. You two were kissing. And I don't like that."

"What is wrong with kissing? It felt good." I told him. Why was he so angry?

His eyes looked like they were on fire and I felt something hit my stomach. I hunched over as the wind was knocked out of me. Something hit one of the scars and it was really hurting.

I looked down to see Rain's fist moving away from my stomach.

"Why?" I asked him. Why did he hit me? He was my best friend. I could feel tears going down my face. Why did he hit me?

He pulled his fist back and hit me again in the face. My nose really hurt and I lifted my hand up to it. It came away bloody.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. He did not answer.

Fluttershy ran up and grabbed his arm. He twisted it out of her grasp and pushed her back on the couch.

He kicked my ankle and I fell on my knees. He brought his fist back again and punched me again and again. Anywhere he could.

After what felt like forever he said something.

I was on the floor, very sore. I looked up at him.

"Get out, Light." He said in a whisper. I did not understand. "Why?" I asked him.

He did not answer. "Get out, before I kill you." My breath caught in my throat. When I did not move, he grabbed me and dragged me and threw me out the door. I did not know he was that strong.

"If I ever see you again, Light, I'll kill you. I promise." He said. Then he slammed the door.

I stood up shakily, and galloped. I noticed the moon out after awhile and the feeling in my stomach returned.

I stopped under a tree and collapsed. I tucked my legs to my body and could feel myself rocking and crying.

Why was Rain angry? Why had he hurt me? What did I do?

I could feel the moon beat down on me from all sides. I was so scared, I did not know why. Things were too much. Everything looked like something else when I looked at it. Every sound sounded like a timber wolf.

**Fluttershy's** **POV**

I tried to go after Light but Rain stopped me.

"You aren't allowed to see him anymore." He told me. I slapped him. "How dare you come into my home, beat my guest, and then command me on what to do."

He looked surprised by my outburst, but he didn't seem to care.

"I'm your older brother. You do what I tell you Shy. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I can't believe I witnessed that." He scolded me.

"Don't call me Shy. And I can do whatever I want, whether you grant me permission or not. I'm a grown mare. And I can love, or hate, whomever I want." I told him. He never let me do anything when he was around. Well now, I'm putting my hoof down.

"You can't love him Shy. I don't want you with him. He is one of the dumbest ponies I've ever met. He's never even touched a mare besides his sister, willingly. He can't love you." He explained.

"You just can't face the fact that I love him, Rain. Now get out of my house before I make you get out of my house." I pointed to the door.

He looked angry. Before I knew it, my face stung and I was across the room on the floor. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Don't you ever disrespect me like that again." He whispered. Barely contained fury behind his words.

"What is wrong with you, Rain? You were never this bad." I pointed out.

"Bad? Hehe, you think this is bad? I'm not being bad, I'm being a good brother." He responded.

"No, you're not. A good brother would support me. And a good best friend wouldn't let his best friend have a heart attack out of sheer terror." He just scoffed at me.

"I didn't ask to be labeled that idiot's best friend. He just clung to me. If anything, this helped me to get rid of him. He _won't_ be coming back here." He explained to me.

This was a side of Rain I had never seen before. Something was wrong. There was something else behind his eyes that was never there before, and I was terrified to find out what it was.

As quickly as I could, I shot to my hooves and to the back door. I got it open just as he reached me. I opened it and slammed it shut behind me, into Rain's face. I heard a groan and took off into the sky.

"Where do I go?" I asked myself.

Twilight could help me. As quickly as I could, I flew to Twilight's house. I could hear Rain behind me.

I landed in front of the library and tried the handle. It was locked. I started banging on the door.

A light turned on upstairs. However, I felt Rain's hands wrap around my torso and mouth. But he was grabbing me awkwardly. His hand didn't come all the way over to my arm. It landed on my breast and it felt almost like he was groping it. I struggled as hard as I could.

I flailed my legs out and banged on the door as hard as I could.

The door opened suddenly and there stood Spike.

I pleaded with my eyes for him to help me.

He reached out and grabbed Rain's hand and twisted.

I heard a pop and his hand went limp after Spike let go of it.

Rain yelled and let go of me. I rushed forward and behind Spike. There was another dragon behind him and Twilight was just walking down the stairs.

When she saw my disheveled appearence and bruise she rushed forward.

"I'll be back for you Shy." Rain announced. I turned around and took off.

"Fluttershy, what the rut is going on?" Twilight asked. I rushed over to her and collapsed into her arms. I could feel the tears sliding down my face once the adrenaline wore off.

After I calmed down, I explained to Twilight, Spike, and the other dragon what had happened.

"We need to go out and find him." The dragon, who I learned was a female, stated.

"Yeah. There's not telling how this has impacted him. He needs support right now. Splia, could you stay behind in case Lightning wakes up?" Twilight asked.

Splia nodded and we stood up.

"I'll go alone, Spike, you go with Fluttershy. She shouldn't be alone and Light at least knows me." She stated.

I nodded. Spike and I left and went right. Twilight went in the opposite direction.

It took a few hours, but we eventually found him. It was almost dawn.

"Light?" I asked him. He was violently shaking and tears were streaming down his face. The blood looked like it had dried. He was rocking back and forth slightly and his eyes looked cloudy.

"He's terrified." Spike pointed out. I nodded.

"We have to get him inside." I told him. I knelt down beside Light, but when I touched him, he yelped and violently scooted away. The look of terror evident in his entire being.

He looked frantically between Spike and I. He also appeared to be hyper-ventilating.

I slowly reached out my hand to him. He seemed to whimper so I stopped.

"It's me, Fluttershy." I told him, softly. I reached out a little more, but this time, he didn't back away.

When my hand brushed his cheek, he leaped forward enveloping me in a tight hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back, letting him calm down.

"Wow, he's like an animal almost." Spike said.

I glared at him. "No offense intended." He held up his hands in a placating gesture.

It took about half an hour but Light finally calmed down. The sun was rising.

I helped Light stand up, but he still seemed somewhat out of it. He wouldn't let go of my hand.

I led him through town, following Spike. We eventually came upon Twilight's house. Spike opened the door and we walked in.

I set him down on the couch and cradled his head.

"I'm so sorry, Light. In the short time you've known me, I've put you through so much. I hope you can forgive me." I said in a whisper. Splia didn't say anything, just watched. Spike sat down next to her.

Twilight came back a few minutes later.

She saw us and smiled. She pointed upstairs and I nodded. She needed to check on Lightning.

"Rain hates Light." Light said after awhile.

"No, he doesn't hate you." I told him. Comforting him. Rain's betrayel must have cut him deep. If it hurt me this much, I couldn't imagine what Light was going through. It had seemed Light had loved Rain like a brother. I mostly just tolerated him.

"I want to see sister." He said.

"She isn't here right now but I could send her a letter." I told him. I was still rubbing his mane.

"Alright. I want to see sister." He said again.

"Spike, could you send a letter directly to his sister?" I asked him.

"Probably." He answered. "It might take some time though."

"That's fine. Light needs his sister right now. Apparently, I'm not enough." I regretted the words as soon as I said them. Light didn't seem to hear them, but I had still said them.

I realized that I was jealous, if not a little hurt, that I couldn't help him through this. I wanted it so much to be me that he called out for. That he needed. That he wanted.

"Can you write one and send it. Her name is Stella Weight and she looks almost identical to Light only more my size." I explained to him.

I realized Light was still shaking. He was still scared. Stella better get here soon. He seemed to be going into a catatonic state.

About an hour later, the letter was sent.

I kept comforting Light as best I could but he seemed to just be getting worse as the hours passed. About four hours later, Twilight walked in with Stella.

"Brother?" She asked as she sat down on the other side of him.

He barely responded.

"Light, it's Stella. Your sister." She said softly.

This time, he looked at her.

I could feel his breath catch in his throat.

He leaped out of my arms and hugged his sister. He pressed his face into her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist in an awkward manner.

I could see him silently sobbing. After she got over her initial shock, Stella wrapped her arms around him and started comforting him in her own way.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I can see it in your eyes. It hurts you not to be enough." She said when she looked at me.

I looked down at Light. "He won't hear anything for a little while, so we are free to talk."

"How can you be so callous when your brother is having an emotional breakdown in your arms? Not to mention he had the stuffing beat out of him earlier, without fighting back." I chastised her.

"I've always needed to be strong for him. By now, it's second nature." She responded with a frown.

I decided to move past it. "I'll admit, it does hurt. I want it to be me that he calls out for. I want it to be only me that he needs. And I feel terrible for it." I told her.

"Don't. It's normal for somepony in love to feel that way." She smiled at me.

I looked down at my lap.

"Give it time. He'll come around. It may be a week or two before he is over this though. So I'm probably going to have to stay here. Is that alright with you?" She asked.

I nodded. I desperately wanted to switch places with Stella right now.

"You did an amazing job getting him this far. This was a monument to show how much he trusts you. From what I gathered in the letter, he was on the brink. And you brought him back. He loves you, but he just may not know it yet." She tried to comfort me.

After I thought the conversation ended, Stella spoke up.

"So, have you kissed him yet?" She asked.

It took me a second to register the question.

"Yes. It's actually what started all of this." Stella frowned.

"We better hope to Celestia he doesn't connect your kiss to Rain betraying him or he may never do it again."

I put my head in my hands. I may have lost both my brother and Light with one kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thursday (September 15th); Fluttershy's POV**

Today was the day Stella and I would try to get Light to go outside the cottage. Ever since we had brought him home, he hasn't left it. I had informed Lotus and she said she couldn't spare the work. She was going to have to start looking for somepony else.

Light's life was falling apart before my eyes. His sister's life was near it's end, he was losing his job, and he was beaten by his best friend. I felt terrible. Before he met me, he was a happy go lucky kind of pony, free of any reminders of terrible events. Now, everywhere I looked I could find some type of scar. His few encounters with love had gone disastrously. He was just a shadow of his former self. Knowing me had broke him.

Yet, he still clinged to me. That may have been the worst part. He didn't understand that knowing me had done this to him. He still wanted to be by me, even though it would cause him more pain. Stella was still the only pony who could get him to do something, but he still liked to sit next to me. Eat with me. A few times, talk with me.

He didn't want to leave me.

My heart ached with the guilt. Stella kept saying not to worry about it, but how could I not? I had realized I had loved him. In our short time together, he had captured my heart.

"Fluttershy, I need you to get through to him." Stella said, interrupting my emotional turmoil.

I looked up at her. "How?" I asked her. I could feel the tears in my voice.

"You need to show him that you love him, do whatever it takes. Make him notice you in a way he never has before. Make him notice you as a mare. Make him realize he loves you. Without this, it might be a good month before he gets over this." She explained.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "I know you can do it." She stood up and walked out of the house.

I took a few calming breaths and stood up. I made my way upstairs to Light's room.

I knocked on his door. "Light. It's Fluttershy. Can I come in?" I said through the door. I didn't get an answer.

I gripped the door knob and turned, opening the door. I peeked my head in and saw Light, awake, on his bed. He was staring at the wall next to the door. I entered the room and walked over to him. He didn't seem to register I was even there.

"Hello, Light." I said to get his attention.

His eyes flicked to me for a brief second then back to their original position.

I sat on the edge of the bed. "Can you sit up, Light?" I asked him. Surprisingly, he obliged.

I scooted onto his lap to make what I was about to do, easier. I wrapped my arms around his neck so he had to look at me.

"Light, please come back. I loved it when you smiled, when you laughed. You made my day better. You made me happy when you were around. You protected me whenever you had the chance and ability. You're strong and kind. I need you to come back to me, Light. Please." I looked him in the eyes. He didn't respond. He barely seemed to be breathing.

I decided to try something drastic. I pulled him to me and kissed him. He didn't kiss back. His arms stayed at his side and he didn't move.

I could feel my eyes tearing up. I let the kiss go and let my forehead droop onto his chest. I couldn't do this. I wasn't enough. I was never going to be. Stella was wrong, he couldn't love me like he did her. Or more. He just didn't want to. Didn't need to.

I felt the tears rush down my face, soaking his shirt. "I love you, Light. Please, come back to me." I whispered.

He didn't respond. He just let me cry into his chest. When I was out of tears, I went to move away, disgusted with myself for letting myself breakdown in front of him. But I couldn't move backwards.

It was then that I noticed a pressure on my back and something resting on my head.

"I am sorry, Fluttershy." I heard him say. It didn't sound like the same monotone he had been using. It sounded sad.

"Light?" I asked.

"I am very sorry, Fluttershy." He said again.

I managed to pull back a little and he looked at me. He looked sad, but he also had some of the old spark.

My arms were still wrapped around his neck. I pulled him down to me and kissed him like I had been waiting to do it for years.

This time, he kissed back. I don't think he knew why, but he did.

I could feel new tears running down my face. Happy tears. After what felt like forever, I reluctantly pulled away.

"Light...I love you." I told him. He looked surprised.

"Fluttershy loves me?" He said out loud.

"Fluttershy loves you very much." I told him. Mimicking his use of my name.

He looked a little confused. I laid my head on his chest. I felt exhausted even though I felt better than I had in days.

But I could still feel a kernel of guilt in my heart. I had still caused this, I just fixed my own mess.

I could tell Light was tired as well. He was slouching and his hands were shaking.

"Let's go to bed, Light." I suggested to him. I could feel him nod and we untangled ourselves to get under the covers. I nestled up my back against him and moved his arm over my stomach. I let out a contented sigh, and fell asleep.

**Friday (September 16th)**

I woke up next to Fluttershy. It took a minute for me to remember what happened yesterday. I had a hard time believing Fluttershy loved me. How could she love somepony who her brother hated? Rain always had a good reason for things, so he must have a good reason for hating me. Why does Fluttershy not know it?

After a little while, I noticed that Fluttershy was moving. She seemed to be moving her waist in a weird way. I soon noticed the evil thing was hard. Fluttershy was rubbing on to it.

"Fluttershy?" I asked. I did not understand what was going on.

"Light?...I'm so sorry." She got out of bed quickly and went out of the door.

As she left, I got a weird feeling in my stomach. Like I was hungry; but, I did not want food, I wanted Fluttershy. I had also caught myself looking at Fluttershy's body. I was very confused.

I got out of the bed and went downstairs. As I went to the kitchen, I heard Sister and Fluttershy talking.

"What am I going to do? I almost just pleasured myself with him. I've never done that before. It felt just like the heat, only it was different if not stronger." Fluttershy sounded worried.

"You want to mate with him, Fluttershy. Pure and simple. It's your body telling you to do it. Until you do, these feelings won't go away. Your body knows it's found a mate, and it wants to claim him." Sister said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

Fluttershy jumped and Sister took a sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean claim? And what is a mate?" I asked them. Fluttershy had turned red and Sister did not look at me. I wanted to know. These seemed like important things.

I sat down at the table and looked at Sister. I would make her tell me.

"Sister, please explain." I asked her.

She looked everywhere, but at me.

After a few minutes, she sighed.

"Fine. A mate is somepony you love. Claiming is what you do when you love somepony."

I started connecting the dots. "Fluttershy wants to claim me?" I asked her.

"Yes." Sister answered.

"How do you claim somepony?" I asked her.

"It's better to show you than to tell you. And I, for the very reason that I am your sister, can't show you. It's all up to Fluttershy. Why don't you show him?" She asked Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked very pale.

"I would like to know how to claim." I told her.

She walked over to sister. I could only hear a few words. It sounded like Fluttershy was angry and scared.

Sister was getting annoyed. "Screw it. If you won't show him on your own, I'll just get you started." She stood up and grabbed Fluttershy's hand. Then, she pulled me out of my chair and brought Fluttershy's hand over and placed it on the evil thing. She grabbed my hand and placed it on Fluttershy's chest. Sister looked very angry. She was the only thing stopping me from moving away from Fluttershy.

"Now, brother, squeeze." She commanded.

"But-"

"Squeeze!" She yelled.

I did. Fluttershy let out a gasp. "Too hard, brother."

"This feels wrong." I said. I liked this and did not like this at the same time, but with sister here, it felt wrong.

"Stella, we are not doing this like this." Fluttershy said. Sister sighed.

"Fine, have it your way ya prudes." She said.

I did not feel like asking anymore questions.

Fluttershy started making breakfast.

"Well, now that you are on the road to recovery, I think I can take my leave now. Is that all right?" Sister asked me.

I nodded. I did not feel as sad as I usually did when sister had to leave for a long time. I wondered why.

Sister checked the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened and she stood up. "I'm sorry, Light. Fluttershy. I have to go. I've already missed too much work. If I leave now, I might be able to make it in today." She said. She did not wait for us to say anything. She galloped out of the kitchen and grabbed her things. I could hear her open and close the door.

"I don't think Aloe and Lotus need you today, so you can stay home with me." Fluttershy said. She sounded happy.

"Okay."

"Am I your mate?" I asked Fluttershy. I did not know why I was nervous.

She stopped moving. After a little while, she turned around and walked over to me. She looked like she did not know at first, but then she had a different look.

"Yes, yes you are. You, Light Weight, are my mate." She said. She sounded very sure of this.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"It means this can happen whenever you want it to." She said. She reached up and pulled my head down a little bit. Then she kissed me. Fluttershy seemed to be very confident right now. I did not know why that was the word that had come to my mind.

After she stopped, I had another question. "Is that all?" I asked her. I was happy I could do that anytime, but it did not seem like something that deserved a title.

"No, but we can get to that a little later in our relationship, alright?" She asked. She smiled at me.

I leaned down and kissed her again. It felt very good. I felt happy. Very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was SO very conflicted on doing a sex scene. I was debating on it throughout the whole story, and finally, I decided. Don't want to read it, don't read anything past the line 'Light's POV'. The reason I didn't want to do one was because it felt awkward whenever I thought about it (if you read the scene, imagine how awkward it was for me to write about Fluttershy explaining things), like it was wrong somehow to put Fluttershy in that type of scenario. And then be the one who wrote it. But, I digress. I've read a few stories where Fluttershy was the object of interest and her and the main character did it. So, 'why the hell not' is my reason. This chapter is also a little more on the rated M side up until the line, but I didn't put in anything too bad. There isn't anything plot or general story related after the scene so don't worry if you skip it. See ya on the flip side. (Note: Remember, these are horses we are talking about, things have to be accounted for.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday (September 26th)<strong>

It had been more than a week before Fluttershy would let me go into work. I did not know why she did not want me to, I had to make her let me go.

I opened the door to the Spa and saw Aloe behind the counter.

"Hello, Aloe. I am sorry I have been gone." I told her. She looked up. She seemed surprised that I was here.

"Hello...Light. Lotus!" She turned her head and called.

Lotus came rushing out one of the corriders a few moments later. "What is it?" She asked her sister.

Aloe pointed her head at me. Lotus looked over at me and smiled. They started whispering to each other. Aloe was angry and Lotus seemed to be mad too once they started getting louder.

About five minutes later, Aloe threw up her hands and yelled 'Fine'.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked them.

"No, Light. Follow me and we can get started." Lotus said.

I started following her. We went through the Spa to the loading dock.

"Light, I'll give it to you straight. We know what's been going on, and we sympathize with you; but, we need reliable help. If you can't prove to us that you can work here on a regular schedule, we'll have to let you go. I'm sorry, but we have to think of our business first. I hope you understand." She explained to me.

"I do. I am sorry I have been gone. I will try to be more reliable." I told her. She smiled and we went to work.

A few hours later, I was done helping her move products to the different rooms. I was about to leave for the day when Aloe called me.

"Yes, Aloe?"

"I need your help with something." She said. She went out from behind the counter and went into the left hallway.

We continued to a room that I had not been in before at the end of the hallway.

Aloe opened the door and we stepped inside.

In it was a crate much larger than the ones in the loading dock. Not much else seemed to be in the room.

"I need you to help me build this." She said, pointing to the crate.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's a new hot tub. Over the course of the winter, Lotus and I are planning to turn this spare room into another all encompassing room for groups. The hot tub is the first step. We were supposed to have it built by last week, but we didn't have the staff to spare." She explained. She sounded angry near the end.

"Okay." I told her.

I went over to the crate. The top was nailed down. I tried getting my fingers under it.

"What are you doing? You're not going to get it open-" She was cut off by several nails ripping out of wood as I tore the top off.

"What were you saying, Aloe?" I asked her. I had not heard the last part.

"Don't patronize me. And how did you do that?" She asked.

"I did not patronize you, and I am strong. That is why you hired me." I explained to her. I did not know what patronize meant, so I did not want to get into an argument about it.

"Let's just get started." She said. She seemed a little angry.

We started working on the hot tub. It took a few hours but we built the frame for it. All that was left was the electronics used to work it.

But something was weird with Aloe as we worked. Her bottom bumbed into my front every few minutes. It made the evil thing feel weird. The more I tried to avoid her, the more it happened.

I was glad when we finished the frame and she said I could go for the day. When I left the room, I noticed that the hallway smelled different. I went back into the room and sniffed. It was not the hallway that smelled different, it was the room.

"What is that smell?" I asked Aloe.

Aloe was bending over when I asked this and stood up straight quickly. She turned around and walked over to me. "Do you want to find out?" She asked me. I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

"I...do not know." I told her. I started backing away from her. I backed up into something. I turned my head to see the door. I did not remember closing it.

I turned back to Aloe. She had a weird look on her face. The closer she got, the stronger the smell was. I noticed that it was coming from her. I had smelled something like it before, with Rosebush.

I quickly turned around and opened the door. Before Aloe could do anything, I closed it behind me.

I felt a thump on the door and I galloped to the front desk. Lotus was sitting there.

"I will pick up my pay tomorrow." I called to her as I galloped out of the Spa. I went down a few streets before I stopped.

"That was weird." I said to myself.

I began walking towards Fluttershy's house. I could see the sun going down and started galloping again.

I made it home just as the moon was rising.

"I am home, Fluttershy!" I called to her.

She walked out of the kitchen. She looked like she did not understand something.

"How...was your day?" She asked.

"It was good. Before I left was weird, but it was good for the day. I did my normal job, then I built the frame of a new hot tub with Aloe." I told her.

She looked me up and down. She settled on my shorts. I looked down and noticed the evil thing poking out.

"Uh Light, what did you mean by weird?" Fluttershy asked me.

I hid the evil thing behind my hands. "When Aloe and I were building, she kept bumping into my front with her back. Then, after we were done, I noticed a strange smell. I asked Aloe and she acted a lot like Rosebush. I ran out the door and came back to your home." I explained to her.

Fluttershy looked angry. "Are you mad at me?" I asked her.

"No, not at you." She said. She smiled at me. She came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"It will be winter soon, do you have warmer clothes?" She asked me.

"I do. They are upstairs." I told her.

"That's good. It can get pretty cold in the house during winter." Fluttershy told me.

She walked over and sat down on the couch. I followed and sat next to her. She did not say anything, but she kept moving in place. She looked uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She did not seem to hear me. Her face was turning a little red.

"Fluttershy?" I asked. I was starting to get worried.

She heard me this time. "Oh...yes, I'm fine." She said quickly.

I noticed a different smell in the air, but it was familiar. I leaned over and sniffed Fluttershy. It was coming from her, but she had smelled different when she had kissed me.

"Light, I'm sorry. I need to go do something really quickly." She got up and quickly went upstairs.

She looked like she was worried about something.

I followed her upstairs. I went over to her door and opened it. I found her standing beside her bed, holding the end board. She did not seem to notice me. She looked like she was in pain.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped. The smell was strong now. It smelled a lot like Aloe and Rosebush, but I was not scared when I smelled it this time. I liked it.

"Fluttershy, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Please, just go downstairs." She said. She sounded like she was annoyed.

"Okay." I said. I was sad that I could not help her. I went out of her room and closed the door. I made my way downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for her.

**Fluttershy's** **POV**

"Thank Celestia." I said to myself. My urges were getting stronger. Much stronger.

When I had seen him semi-hard, I almost lost myself right then and there. If he hadn't left when he had, I might have done something I would have regretted.

I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. My body wanted him to rut me. To make me his, but my mind knew that now wasn't the time.

We needed to be closer. But if we got any closer, my body would do whatever it wanted.

I needed to get to the perfect time before the next heat, otherwise, we would mate. Whether either of us liked it or not.

I remembered back to when Twilight had told me about her and Caine's first time. She had jumped him in the shower and overwhelmed his mind with her scent and body.

But I couldn't do that. I didn't have the courage, or the will to keep calm long enough to do it even if I did. Not to mention, Caine had known what Twilight had wanted. Light doesn't.

I was so frustrated, in every regard. I couldn't do it with a romantic set up and I didn't want to do it like a one night stand. We needed to get closer to do it, but if we got any closer, we would even if we weren't ready.

I didn't even know for sure if he loved me back. I didn't even know if he could comprehend that he loved me. He might, but not know that he does.

It might have been the first time Light's intelligence halted our relationship.

If only I could teach him without rutting him.

I was struck out of my thoughts by the shower turning on. I almost whited out from the surge of lust that ran through my body.

As I heard Light step into the shower, I could not take it anymore.

I walked out of my room and to the bathroom.

**Light's POV**

When I heard the door open, I was confused.

"Fluttershy?" I asked. I did not hear anypony answer.

I did hear something, but I could not tell what it was. Suddenly, the curtain opened and there was Fluttershy. Naked. She stepped in and closed the curtain.

I did not know what to do, so I looked away.

"Light, it's alright. This is part of being my mate. We can see each other like this." She sounded weird. Like she was trying to hold something back.

I turned my head back around to face her. I looked at her body and felt a weird happiness.

Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out my hand. I pulled it back before it grabbed her.

She walked over to me and reached up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down.

She kissed me. I could feel her body rubbing on mine. But something was in the way. I realized that the evil thing was hard and between us.

I quickly stopped kissing her and turned away. I did not like when it did this. It was worse than usual. It hurt a little and it was even bigger than usual. Instead of stabbing at the top of my belly button, it reached up to the middle of my stomach.

"Please, Light. Don't by shy. Let me see it." She said in a weird tone.

"It is evil. I do not want you to see it." I told her.

When she talked, it pulsed in my hands. It was starting to hurt more. I hated it.

"It isn't evil, Light. It's good. Let me show you." She said. I did not understand why she wanted to see it. But Fluttershy was always right. She would not lie.

I turned around, trying to keep her from seeing it still.

Because of our height difference, it came up to about her chest.

"Light, I want to teach you some things." She said. She sounded nervous now.

"As you can see. We look different." She grabbed my hand and brought it to her. She hesitated for a few seconds, then placed it where her thing would be. But she did not have one. She gasped when I moved my fingers trying to feel around.

"What you are feeling right now is one of the main differences." I pulled my hand away. She had a weird look on her face when I had moved my fingers. Her eyes were also closed now.

She put her hand on my chest and grabbed my other hand. She brought it up and placed it on her chest.

"You have pectorals. I have breasts." She explained. I squeezed her 'breasts' softly. When she moaned, I stopped.

A new wave of slight pain went through the evil thing.

"You have a penis, and I have a vagina. Or, if you prefer: I have a marehood, and many stallions refer to theirs as their stallionhood." She explained. She grabbed the evil thing when she said penis.

"The thing you felt earlier, was my marehood." She said. She was red in the face and had a look of concentration. She had yet to open her eyes after I had touched her marehood.

"These are the things that are involved in claiming." She said, finally opening her eyes.

It was a lot to follow. I had to take a minute to go through everything. After I was done, I nodded to her to continue.

She reached up and kissed me. It felt weird. Like it was off center.

I felt her grab my stallionhood. She started moving her hand up and down it. It felt very good.

I broke the kiss. "Fluttershy?" I asked her.

"Just let it happen, it will come to you." She said. She reached up and kissed me again.

Before I knew it, my hand had made its way down her slender body to her marehood. I started rubbing it without thinking. Fluttershy moaned into my mouth.

Soon, I felt my fingers get wet. I stopped.

Fluttershy must have known what I was thinking. " It's my natural lubrication." She explained.

"Lubrication? What does it lubricate? And why?" I asked.

"It lubricates your stallionhood. And the why is easier to show." She explained.

She started kissing me again. The whole time she was rubbing my stallionhood.

She moved her arm from around my neck and I felt it on my hand at her marehood.

She grabbed my middle finger and put it in her marehood. She started moving my hand back and forth, making my finger go in and out of it.

I did not question her. She seemed to like it better.

I soon lost myself in the moment. I grabbed the back of Fluttershy's head and pulled her closer. I started moving my finger faster.

Fluttershy started panting. She started moving faster too.

Soon, I felt a pressure in my stallionhood.

I broke the kiss but kept my forehead on hers. Her eyes were closed.

"Fluttershy, something is happening." I told her.

"That's a good thing." She said.

She started moving her hips downward to catch my finger as it went up, pushing it deeper.

I also felt my hips moving back and forth, making my stallionhood go through Fluttershy's hand faster.

Then, something happened. My mind went blank with happiness. Fluttershy sounded like she screamed and I felt a lot of something run over my hand.

What felt like hours later, my mind returned.

Fluttershy was on her knees, panting. There was white stuff everywhere and I realized I was leaning against the wall.

The evil thing was still hard, but it did not hurt anymore.

After a few minutes, Fluttershy stood up.

"What is all this stuff? And where did it come from?" I asked her, pointing to the stuff that seemed to be everywhere.

"It's called semen. It came from you. Have you never seen it before?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I guess that explains why there is so much of it." She said.

She looked at me and noticed my stallionhood was still hard.

I looked down at it. "Is it supposed to be like this?" I asked her.

"Usually, if it does this-" She gestured to the messy shower. The water was already cleaning it off. "It should go down. But, I guess you can do it again right now." She explained.

I noticed that there was a chair that I could fold down and sit on. I did because my legs were tired.

Fluttershy came and sat on my lap, her back to me. My stallionhood was between her legs.

"Are we supposed to do this again?" I asked her.

"We can, but let's do it differently this time." She said.

"How do we do it differently?" I asked her.

"We need to get out of the shower first." She answered.

I nodded. She got off of me but slid her marehood along my stallionhood. It sent a shiver up my spine. I did not know why.

She turned off the water and opened the curtain.

"What about the white stuff?" I asked.

"I can clean it later." She said. Something was different about her. Fluttershy always wanted things clean. I let it go though.

She dried off quickly and threw the towel at me.

My stallionhood was being weird. Whenever I looked away from Fluttershy for a few seconds, it would start to soften; but, when I looked back, it would get really hard again.

She pulled me to her bedroom. "Lay down on the bed." She said. I did as she asked.

She crawled on and grabbed my stallionhood. She rubbed it some more, then let go.

She crawled over to me and above me. Her hair was still a little wet and hung down in clumps.

She leaned down and kissed me. I felt her grab my stallionhood and move it. Then, I felt something on the tip.

I broke the kiss. "Fluttershy?" I asked, nervous.

"Don't worry. It will feel good. I promise." She said.

I looked down to see her hand on it. The tip was just a little inside her marehood. Slowly, she leaned backward. Putting myself inside her. Suddenly, it was all the way in.

Fluttershy yelled. "Fluttershy?!" I asked, worried.

She was panting. "I'm fine, Light. This is just the first time I'm doing this. You're bigger than I expected, that's all." She explained. It felt like there was a clamp on my stallionhood.

After a few seconds, Fluttershy relaxed and my stallionhood did not feel like it was being crushed.

Slowly, Fluttershy lifted herself up. Then she sat back down again.

I felt a shiver go up my spine. It felt very good.

She did it again, only a little faster. After a few more, she got into a rhythm. Soon, she looked like she was bouncing. Her hands were on my chest and she started panting. I could see her eyes were closed and her mouth was open a little bit. Her breasts were also swinging with each motion.

I could only focus on her for so long. The feeling was almost too much for me. It felt almost too good.

Soon, Fluttershy started going faster and she also sat down harder.

"Light, I'm going to cum." She said.

What did she mean by come? She had not left.

I could not think about this since the pressure in my stallionhood was back.

"Fluttershy, the thing is happening again." I told her.

"It's called cumming, Light." She said.

I felt an urge to kiss her. I pulled her down and did so.

She yelled into my mouth and I felt the clamp come back, but it felt like it was squeezing and unsqueezing at the same time.

I felt my mind go blank as I came.

Fluttershy had gotten her arms around me and I could feel her fingernails digging into my back. My arms were around her as well and I could feel her wings. They felt like steel.

Eventually, my mind cleared. Fluttershy was shaking in my arms.

"It's never been that strong before." She said after she caught her breath.

"What has never been that strong?" I asked her.

"My orgasm. It's the pleasurable feeling you get when you cum." She explained.

I could feel my eyelids drooping. I did not know why I was suddenly tired. I had been awake a moment ago.

"I love you, Light." I heard Fluttershy say.

"I love you too, Fluttershy." I told her.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she said something. "I'm so happy to hear that, Light." She kissed me. I could feel her love behind the kiss. Fluttershy really did love me. And I loved her. But was I supposed to?


End file.
